


拾·光

by ferrari44444444



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ABO双A, M/M, 圣瓦克萊, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自于夏妃六月Florence 点梗⚠️ABO世界观#双A设定#AU·年龄差20岁#特定章节铁虫/虫铁分开⚠️🅰️Α α alpha a:lf 阿尔法 强势性别🅱️Β β beta bet 贝塔 绝大多数中间派🅾️Ω ω omega o`miga 欧米伽 弱势性别
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. 拾·光1️⃣

Tony Stark从宿醉中醒来。皱眉眯眼努力适应午时的光线，迷蒙中望着墙上的时钟低咒一句，光着健美的身子几步跨进浴室冲洗。  
尽管他已不是乐坛新人，但发专辑该走的流程依然一个都不能少。这导致昨晚在外应酬喝了不少，也如愿得到今天下午一点半的签约。  
流行乐坛在互联网时代愈发萧条，歌手们越来越难以存活，唱片销量屡遭几何式暴跌。若非个人兴趣使然，Tony才不会浪费宝贵的时间和精力去发行第三张专辑。  
所幸他的风格比较小众，乐迷也算成熟死忠，所以维持收支平衡不成问题，再加上那些路人颜粉和声控网上带话题，总能小赚一笔。当然这点盈余Tony是看不上的，自有人会将不差钱的总裁所谓的小钱分配给他名下的幼儿园，充当上东区系列贵族学校的补充教育经费。  
要知道，第五大道东，列克星敦大道西可是被称为纽约的“黄金海岸”，比起后来崛起的翠贝卡区和西村区，它代表的不仅仅是纽约最富有人群的聚居地，似乎连空气中都弥漫着贵族格调和高雅氛围，这是由资本和时间锤炼出来的上流社会魅力，阶层的壁垒牢不可破。故而坐落于此Tony名下的私立名校的敲门砖私立幼儿园每年都是家长们打破头也要抢到名额的老牌名校，为他家族带来绵延数十年的名望以及不绝的财富。  
可惜声名显赫的Stark家族现在只剩他一人。所以，就算工作再忙，日程再紧张，除了资金上毫不吝啬地投入，他每周也有义务去幼儿园转一转，看看孩子们真诚的笑脸，以为赚钱动力。  
当然若认真追究，他的幼儿园里还藏着一段美好的回忆，那是他们初次相遇的地方。  
午后的阳光穿过高大的树冠，映得视线所及斑驳荫凉，让此时人影稀疏的路段更显静谧祥和，不似平时的喧嚣繁华，似乎连心里的浮躁都一并洗去。  
所以驱车驶过园区门口时，Tony刻意放慢了速度，却不意发现了路边拉扯中的两人。那个明显不知所措的，不正是他傻里傻气的男孩？  
撇嘴戴好刚刚下拉的墨镜，Tony想也不想便把钥匙抛向路边，眼见Peter伸出双手条件反射地接住钥匙串时嘴角微扬，却在对方望过来的刹那陡然加快车速，瞬间，银色的车身化为残影，闪电般消失在拐角。  
“Emm，我得先走了。”Peter扬扬手中的钥匙，抱歉地点点头。  
作为一名新分化的A，眼前女孩强大的气场压迫性十足，让他汗毛直竖，冷汗淋漓，完全无法交流。  
“所以你不是要去Liz家的聚会吗？”以为他要去打工的MJ松了口气，绽出迷人的笑容，一线甜淡幽美的味道丝丝缕缕萦绕在两人之间。  
“不，我⋯我还控制不好自己的身体状况。”Peter摇摇头，眼睛望着手里的钥匙发呆。  
原来她的信息素是幽昙花味，和她的气场完全不匹配嘛！  
握住钥匙串，正处于易感期的Peter的神经似被安抚，对眼前女A的排斥减轻不少。  
“你很幸运，在假期分化省了很多事。”她的表情也被他的放松带得温和起来，“不过我还以为你会分化为Ω，毕竟你太敏感了，身高也比我矮。”  
“⋯⋯”Peter虽然脾气好，但最讨厌别人拿他的身高性别说事。即便如此，他也说不出难听的话，只是不愿再敷衍自己的女A同学，低头匆匆离开。  
分化为A后，他着实松了口气。拥有强势性别，做什么都比以前方便，学校里那些总欺负他的高大男A们应该也会相对收敛些，他以后在学习之余，也可以参加些运动项目，总之他身体里的力量随着性别显现而大幅提升，等明年满十七岁成年，他有信心成为像Mr.Stark那般优秀的强大的A。  
想着心事一路走到Tony的花园洋房门口，环视一圈野蛮生长的草坪和花树们，开门走了进去。  
熟练地抱起卧室里的衣物投入洗衣机，Peter开始收拾茶几上的空酒瓶。才两个多星期而已，除了钢琴，哪哪都需要整理。  
说来也奇怪。以前他完全闻不得酒味，尤其是白酒冲鼻难忍，能躲则躲。但分化后奇迹般不再排斥，他甚至能清楚分辨每种酒的香气，并闻得兴致盎然。  
深嗅一口空气中残留的淡淡的夹杂男士香水味的醇甜酒香，Peter心神微动。  
因为刚刚分化，他还没闻过Tony的信息素，听说那人总是控制得滴水不漏，不知道他是什么味道？一定会让人着迷上瘾吧？否则为什么总有源源不断的优秀Ω追逐他死缠烂打？  
收回飘远的思绪，Peter轻轻叹了口气，快速打扫干净屋子，又走出去修剪草坪。  
说实话，分化为A唯一让他觉得别扭的地方，就是对不起Tony。  
他帮了他那么多忙，而他唯一能回报他的就是成为他恣意潇洒多年不婚的挡箭牌，兼每周来帮忙收拾屋子。  
虽然最开始就是随口说说的一个单纯借口，但能回报Tony，Peter十分高兴。以至于后来主动进入角色，挡箭牌当久了，他自己都要信了。  
当Tony自然地牵他的手微笑着对别人说『我在等我的Ω成年』时，Peter面露羞色，心里也不是没有一点兴奋和触动的⋯  
只是，他知道自己的斤两，不管是AB还是Ω，那个灿烂耀眼的人都不会成为他这个父母双亡又寄人篱下的穷小子的。他们两人犹如光和影，是相异的存在，有着截然不同的人生。  
可是，做不成挡剑牌，他们还有什么交集？分化时，在半昏半醒中想到他的好，再想到再也没理由呆在他身边，心里火烧火燎，Peter生生痛晕了过去。  
他是射入他灰调人生中的第一道光，握不住也留不下，但他渴望呆在他照耀的地方，就只是呆着。  
所以，等下次，下次见面再告诉他分化结果吧。


	2. 拾·光2⃣️

Tony怀着急切而期待的心情签完约，推了合作方的晚宴邀请，驱车往家赶。  
转眼已是华灯初上，五光十色的霓虹和不太顺畅的交通虽然让他轻微焦虑，但中途经过便利店仍然毫不犹豫停车买了一罐4磅装综合口味的Jelly Belly。  
Tony喜欢Peter收到礼物的表情。虽然不管给他的男孩带什么，他看上去都很高兴，但是Tony还是能从他的兴奋程度轻易分辨出他的喜好。  
走过修剪整齐的草坪，Tony深吸一口气，抱着糖罐子摁下门铃。  
久无应答。  
他脸上的笑容渐渐褪去，抿着嘴不死心地又按了一次，而后久久伫立。头顶的门厅灯洒下黯淡的光线，映得刀削般的五官立体而阴沉，一直黑进身下的影子里。  
慢放般伸手按指纹解锁进门，只有玄关亮着灯，里面一片漆黑。  
Tony呼唤智能管家打开总控开关，顿时整个房子灯火通明。  
男人放下糖罐，松了领带，把自己抛进沙发，闭眼深深吐出一口气。  
他为什么先离开了？  
隐隐约约的酒香吸入鼻腔，让Tony皱起眉头。  
不容错辨的生命之水层叠馥郁的芳香丝丝缕缕萦绕鼻端徘徊不去，那专属于路易十三细腻沉着优雅却霸气的馨香，勾得他胃里馋虫犯花痴，酒蕴的丰富滋味奢华内涵诱人深深着迷。  
反复深吸香气入肺，Tony严肃思考味道的来源。  
他清楚地记得自己近期没有喝过路易十三，而且因为Peter讨厌酒，所以他从来没有告诉他酒窖的钥匙所在。  
屋里被收拾得干干净净，哪有酒杯酒瓶的存在？可如果不是酒味⋯这个味道是怎么回事？让人内心燥动，难道是谁的⋯⋯  
Tony揉揉眉心，极力压下脑海里翻腾汹涌的不安。  
那是他看着长大的Peter Parker，从小懂事安静，却又聪明认真，是他内定的Ω，他绝不可以染上其他A的信息素！  
最近他都没主动过来，最后一通电话是什么时候？算算时间也有两个周了。这段时间他忙着写歌发专辑，他在哪里干什么？他遇到了什么人？假期取代他和他一起玩乐的是这个带着酒味的老谋深算的A？他竟然敢示威般地在他的人身上留下印迹？  
不能自已地又咽下一口带着生命之水甜美气息的空气，Tony陷入自我厌恶。拥有这样出类拔萃信息素的A该多么优秀？闻香识人，这味道苍郁平和，包容性极强，却又暗藏诱惑，余韵悠长，连他这个久经欢场的A都能吸引，差点勾起热潮暗涌，更别说Peter一个涉世未深的未分化男孩！也好在他尚未分化，感觉不到信息素的存在，否则倘若真的是A残留的信息素，他似乎⋯全无任何胜算。  
内心的期待在带着路易十三信息素的Peter离开的夜晚被彻底击碎，脑补了诸多剧情的Tony暗下决心要牢牢守住自己的Ω。  
“Jarvis，打开通风系统。”  
Tony坐起来，用手指轻轻抚过糖罐的盖子，掏出手机拨通Peter的电话。  
“坏孩子，我的心碎了，”拨通后，Tony一顿抢白，“你不等我回来，是不是不爱我了？”  
“Emm，抱歉没有事先告诉你，”Peter的声音隔着话筒传过来，“我们学校明天组织西语夏令营，同学叫我一起去购物。”  
“是吗，去多久？”Tony用食指推着糖罐在茶几上转圈圈，表情严肃起来。  
“⋯一个星期。”Peter缓慢地回答。  
“你今天是专程来找我说这件事吗？”Tony蹙起眉头。  
“Hmm．”Peter 沉默了。  
“等你回来，我去接你⋯”  
“不！”Peter不等他说完就抢白，“不用去！⋯我是说不用麻烦，我们有车统一接送！”  
说完他就后悔了，却又不知该说些什么去圆，电话里只余呼吸声。  
“说真的，”Tony不温不火的声音略带调侃揶揄着，“又是逛街购物，又是集体行动，你是不是⋯在学校偷偷谈了个小女朋友？”  
“我没有！”Peter飞快地反驳，然后又低声解释，“才不会有女孩子喜欢我这种类型。”  
有路易十三味道的A的确不像女人。  
“好吧，是我的错。”Tony重新勾起嘴角，“但是，我看今天下午那个女A看起来就对你很感兴趣。”  
“Mr.Stark！”Peter提高了声音，似乎准备说点什么。  
“ Well，开玩笑的。早点休息，明天我就不去送你了。”Tony打着哈哈混过去，挂了电话脸色阴晴莫辨。  
电话另一边气氛一样压抑。  
Peter盯着挂掉的手机后悔没有告诉他分化结果。  
下午收拾完房间，他懦弱地留下一丝信息素后逃离现场，一个人在马路边坐了半天，希望他明白自己无法诉诸于口的心思。  
明明马路上人车川流不息，为什么从小到大对他好的人却那么少？自始至终拿他当宝贝的更只有Tony一个人。不管他的目的是什么，Peter想到他听到事实变冷漠的眼神和失望的表情，牙关紧咬，心脏瞬间紧缩。  
为什么他能不和绝大多数人一样分化成B？那就不存在任何问题，不会对不起Tony，也不会有心理负担，更不用攒钱买抑制剂。  
所以，哪有什么西语夏令营？不过是缓兵之计而已。等过几天收拾好心情，下次见面或许就能自然地说抱歉，然后从容说再见吧！  
摸摸因情绪起伏而发热的后颈腺体，Peter呼吸有些困难。刚分化还不稳定的A需要学会控制自己不随意释放信息素，现在假期还好，上学后面临的环境就变得复杂，他必需提前准备好抑制剂，但那昂贵的费用让人望而却步，所以他找了个偏僻的专业工具书店打工。  
虽然店里只雇了他一个人，活不少，给的工资又不高，但难得能找到不接触大众的工作，闲暇时间还能翻翻书，练习自己的控制力，等假期结束就能买得起一针抑制剂，Peter很满意。  
其他事，等下周再说吧！


	3. 拾·光3⃣️

Tony Stark从不相信世界上有自己做不到的事情。他家世优秀，头脑一流，外形俊朗，跳级攻读研究生时也没耽误出没于各种场合，换女友更是随心所欲，仗着年轻，出格的事没少干，黑历史足够写本小说，还会被买断不用改编就能拍成卖座电影那种。直到某一天，像所有的浪子回头桥段，他遇见了足以改变一生的时刻。  
Tony和Peter的早上都从没吃早餐出门开始。  
他光鲜亮丽地出没在高楼大厦中的录音棚，他朴素沉默地穿梭于隐蔽小巷深处的书店，这样的生活本无法相遇，除非命远之神一再眷顾。  
Peter打工的第三天傍晚，因为在店里等一位订了书却误点的客户，直到华灯初上才锁门离开。  
小雨淅淅沥沥地下着，远处的霓虹透过绵绵烟雨朦胧又迷离，充满诗意犹如半遮面的美人，映入眼帘后产生置身童话世界般的奇妙错觉。  
Peter也不打伞，戴好耳机，扣上运动衫的帽子，听着音乐不紧不慢地抬脚迈入雨中，穿过某间酒吧后巷时，意外撞见有人在拍外景。  
Peter分化后五感增强到不可思议的程度，力量也大得出奇，所以上周没出门除了快速学会控制信息素，还练习了控制力量。毕竟洗个手都能拧断水龙头，不管对自己还是周遭都很麻烦又困扰。  
此时眼神超好的小伙子，透过重重雨雾，不经意间惊鸿一瞥，整个人都顿住了。  
放眼望去，昏暗的路灯下，金色的雨丝如帘如梦，洒在强势的男人周身，为他镶上华丽的金边。他单手举高将金发美女的纤细双腕扣在她头顶的墙面上，低头俯身欺近，晕眩的光映亮男人刀削斧凿般棱角分明的侧颜，隐隐可见水珠沿着线条优美的脸颊滑落。他高大的身形笼罩着不算娇小的女人，颈肩部位隐隐露出一点美女性感的表情，沉醉迷离⋯那犹带水珠亮泽，越靠越近的男人薄利的双唇微动，诱惑她绽破樱桃呻吟出美妙的娇喘。  
Peter困难地吞咽下口水，像被凝于男人长睫上耀眼的水滴蛊惑，牢牢锁住那张言语无法形容的脸，那四片唇咫尺之间微妙的粘稠的吸引，让他握紧双拳心跳加速，情🤭色的画面刺激得他清醒的头脑蓦然发热，无意识地释放出信息素。  
男人猛地抬眼望过来，犀利的目光让Peter心跳失速，瞬间落荒而逃。  
接连穿过两条小巷，他才敢停下来回望，拄着膝盖喘息着自嘲地摇头。  
果然不是一个世界的人啊！那两位衣着华丽的男女站在雨中赏心悦目，明显是电影里般配的主角，身披七彩光环。  
而我，一个瞻前瞩后平凡无趣的穷小子一一淋了雨也只会湿哒哒灰暗斑驳。长久以来，这块挡箭牌也真是够烂够敷衍的，那些勾人失败的Ω嘲弄的表情的确发自内心吧！  
我就不该贪恋他的特殊照顾而没有说实话，早该叫他换个称职些，长得漂亮的Ω继续那些不着调的角色扮演，自己干脆痛快地谢幕。瞧那俩人站在一起就像偶像剧的标配，看上去正常合理又皆大欢喜，不是吗？  
说服了自己的Peter直起腰，微笑着步履轻快地小跑回家，甚至随着音乐一路跳跃轻唱，脸上再无分化以来的压抑。  
而此时华丽丽打了个喷嚏的Tony阴沉着一张上扬45度无死角的帅脸，全然不复风流浪子的姿态，气势全开，让人无法逼视。  
拍摄Mv他本就勉为其难，好容易进入状态，又闻到了那股该死的信息素。他看到了什么？闪身飞快离开的分明是Peter那个小东西！  
胆子越来越大了哈～？还学会撒谎了！X！那么浓的味道，呆一起多久才能染上？敢背着我偷人⋯不解释还敢跑？我该称赞你勇敢还是不知死活？  
心头火起，他整个人都在熊熊燃烧。  
这位大少爷无心拍摄，行程只能搁浅。毕竟是他的专辑，主角又是他本人，即使闹个脾气，这帮陪衬还能说些什么？  
所以目睹Tony毫无风度地撇下女主角甩上车门，超跑发出轰鸣声在两道红色后尾灯的炫光中瞬间弹射出去，众人也只能耸肩摊手，收拾东西离去。  
途经某个路口，Tony突然踩下刹车，引来后方车辆司机的一片叫骂。他却浑然不觉，狠狠瞪着路边高挑的红发少女挽着Peter胳膊，两人大笑着共打一把红雨伞小跑进餐厅。  
排在他后面的车直按喇叭，有人下车跑来大力敲击他的窗玻璃，Tony闭上双眼深吸一口气，再睁开时目光只剩锐利。他狠踩油门飞驰而去。  
十年多的笃定在这一刻突然不见了。无所不能的Tony Stark在穿越路口时与转弯车辆相撞，让刚才上前敲玻璃的彪形大汉目瞪口呆，直接抱头蹲下发出懊恼的痛呼。  
现场一片混乱，有反应快的人掏出手机拨打了急救电话，没多久，救护车就呼啸而来，把相撞车辆上的人员拉走。  
街上的骚乱自然惊动了餐厅中的人，Peter他们也不能免俗地讨论了几句，随后又恢复了原有的话题。  
神采奕奕的红发少女Mary Jane Watson和她温柔有范的男朋友Harry Osborn坐在Peter对面，作为不打不相识的好朋友，偶然得知Peter分化结果，Osborn二人从欧洲渡假回国当晚就邀他一起吃饭庆祝。  
对Mary有点小心思的Peter安静地托腮听他们说在各国渡过的美好时光，看着柔和的顶灯照射下越发般配至极的二人一唱一合，他把面前的杯子都捏出了裂纹，面上却始终平和，间或插上一两句话，气氛显得格外融洽。  
性格内向注定让他说不出自己的真实想法，尤其是Harry刚带Mary去欧洲玩了一圈，若换成自己，别说欧洲游，连一针抑制剂钱都凑不齐，怎么可能给她想要的生活？  
被迫接受完两位好朋友的关心，目送他们打着红伞相携离开，Peter扣上卫衣帽子，听着音乐步入曼哈顿的小雨中。  
他的内心深处混乱不堪，茫然不知归途，漫无目的地在鳞次栉比的高楼大厦间瞎逛。这样一个静谧的夜，他多想找个陌生人倾尽郁郁的心事，毕竟他只是个十六岁的少年。  
走过某家店，橱窗内的电视机里播着新闻，Peter一眼就确定车祸报道中的车主，他大脑顿时一片空白，拔腿就奔向不远处那人的家。


	4. 拾·光4⃣️

忐忑不安的Peter按下Tony的门铃。两声无人应答之后，他的脸色和心情阴沉如今晚的夜空，现在更像是被陨石砸中，低着头倔强而机械地持续地按住门铃不放，直到门被低咒着的男人打开。  
压抑到极点的情绪突然释放，Peter扑进高大的男人怀里痛哭失声。  
Tony身体有一瞬间的抽搐，随后慢慢举手抚摸着男孩的头发，先前的怒火不翼而飞，难得的也没有调侃男孩哭泣的行为，略微俯身环抱Peter还未发育完全的身体，过了一分钟才轻拍他的后背，边安慰边慢慢挪进客厅。  
“不是说去欧洲旅行吗？怎么才三天就回来了？还是谁欺负你了？说岀来我帮你教训他！”俯视怀里哭得鼻尖红红的小东西，Tony满心柔软，这时候简直要星星不给月亮。  
“我⋯你没受伤吗？”Peter匆匆用袖子擦了把脸，别扭地抬起头，“我在车祸现场看到了你的车。”  
“开玩笑！”Tony习惯性地把头仰高，满脸天下无敌，“我是谁，怎么可能受伤？”  
Peter的表情一言难尽，偷偷在心里叹了口气，没有戳穿他不自然的假装，只是默默把环着他的手臂放开。  
“那我就能放心地回家了。”  
😯😦😧😲🤔🤭🤭🤭！！  
“其实⋯啧，也不能说没事。”Tony状似无心地撩起自己的衣袖，露出包得像木乃伊一样的手臂，“我不得不说，Huayra的碳纤维车身撞击吸能还是挺厉害的。虽然毁了一辆车很遗憾，但是能得到你这样紧的拥抱，知道你这么在乎我，honey，我赚到了。”  
“你为什么不留在医院呢？”Peter蹙眉停住迈出的脚步，“看起来伤得非常严重⋯你还笑？真不痛吗？你又不是铁人！”  
“或许吧，谁知道呢？”Tony耸耸肩，看了下表，“这么晚了，我不能送你，雨又下个不停，你还是别回去了。”  
Peter看着Tony，不自觉地点了头。  
“快去洗个热水澡，你都湿透了！”Tony拍拍他肩膀，“万一生病，让我这个伤员照顾病号，你就等着惊喜吧！”  
“估计不会是我想要的『惊喜』。”Peter低下头，看到桌上精美的路易十三的玻璃瓶在灯光下闪烁着光芒，他心里压着的事情突然翻腾起来。  
“受伤不该喝酒的。”他说。  
“只是闻闻味道。”Tony拨下瓶塞，凑上去深嗅一口马上盖了回去，“可惜你讨厌这么好的东西，否则就分你一半尝尝，绝对欲罢不能。”  
芬芳馥郁的香气无声弥漫开来，化作空气的美好伴生，甜美动人。  
Peter鼻翼翕动，细品这据说和自己信息素最相近，并不具备攻击性的味道。  
『他』喜欢的味道。  
“引诱未成年人喝酒是违法行为。”Peter甩开突然涌上来的胡思乱想，“Emm，Mr.Stark⋯你的信息素是什么味道呢？”  
Peter蓦然想起从没有人闻过Tony的味道，鬼使神差地问了出来。  
“怎么，思春了？”男人坏笑着揉乱了Peter的头发，语气却温柔宠溺，“你得快点长大才行，我的信息素只有我的Ω才能闻到。”  
“那如果，”Peter抿着嘴唇犹豫地说：“我不能分化成Ω，你是不是⋯就会收回给我的一切好？”  
Tony重重地揉搓他淋湿微卷的短发，满脸自豪。  
“你当然会变成最棒的Ω！我简直迫不及待地想要看他们嫉妒又无可奈何的恭维假笑了！居然质疑阅人无数的Tony Stark的眼光？嘲笑我很有趣吗？等着看他们脸肿成猪头吧！”  
Peter勉强弯了弯嘴角，藉故洗澡避开这个话题，去客房翻出睡衣直接进了浴室。  
热水兜头浇下，Peter闭眼迎上。  
心情短暂地沉淀，却又止不住胡思乱想。  
他和Tony究竟算什么关系呢？他自己都说不清楚。  
认识Tony已有十年，他是他幼稚园的挂名园长，仅因为原来园长夫妇遇难而不得不继承的家族产业之一。  
他呢，那时候长得又瘦又小，性格也不讨喜，即使在那个人人高傲的高品质的幼儿园里也常被欺负，更别提父母出事后变成孤儿，整个人阴沉沉的，更加剧了这种糟糕的情况。  
有一次被欺负时，不常来校的Tony恰巧出现，他严肃批评了那些毫不悔改的小朋友们，并认真地同不喜欢Peter的老师们争论，并打赌放话说他会成为最优秀的Ω，成为这个贵族学校集团的主人之一，必须善待他，因为他将在分化后成为他的伴侣！  
大家对花花公子的话当然是一笑而过，可能两天后他连Peter是谁都不记得。但Peter的名号却从幼儿园一直传到大学部，引得Tony的爱慕者们源源不断跑来参观他，欺负他的人倒的确变少了，那毕竟太引人注目了。  
Tony并没有把这事置之脑后，三不五时来幼儿园巡视，听到别人因此调侃他，还经常回应嘲讽来看看自己懵懂的“小未婚夫”，关爱一番。  
聪明又努力的Peter在小学上了一年多就随养父母搬走了，和Tony却没有断联系，并不知何时开始出入男人的住处，默认充当他不婚的籍口。  
是因为同病相怜？还是在他身边可以放下一切包袱做自己？反正他愿意为了Tony的笑容做任何事。可是现在，如果说出分化结果，是不是就彻底失去了唯一的价值？若连他的关爱都不在，这世上是否就真的没人爱护他需要他，不擅交际的他只能孤零零一个人？  
Peter平时从来不想这种问题，也不知道是不是今晚受了刺激，脑子里怎么都平静不下来。所以洗完就倒进被子里的他没发现Tony在外面等他出去，后来更亲自来找他，只不过准备敲门时又收回手，倚着门板望向窗外，默默吹了半晚上的风。  
所以第二天早上Peter久等Tony不起床，才发现他病倒了。  
渡过最初的慌乱，照顾人Peter还是会的，让智能管家叫来Tony的家庭医生挂了个水，又重新检查了伤口，Peter跟着忙前忙后，直到下午三点多，Tony才悠悠转醒。  
第一眼看到Peter让他满心熨贴，当少年红红的双眼噙着泪水望过来，那其中深深的无助和眷恋让Tony虎躯一震，艰难地吞咽下快要冲出口的情话，淡淡一笑。  
Peter悬着的心这才放下。


	5. 拾·光5⃣️

Peter端来热腾腾的牛奶燕麦粥，平时Tony连看都不会看的食物，此刻就着Peter委屈又小心翼翼的喂食，胸口发热，眼睛挪不开，一勺接一勺，很快被喂到碗底朝天。  
“我的记性越来越差了。是我病了还是你病了？你的工资可不包括护理。”Tony抬起右手揉搓着Peter的额发，虽然中气不足，但神彩已然回复。  
“Hum？”Peter一时没反应过来。  
“脸色真差！”Tony指指自己身旁，“躺过来陪我说说话。”  
Peter垂下眼，沉默着脱鞋上床蜷缩在Tony右手边。  
他讨厌阴雨天，那总让人心绪不宁，感到冰冷。这个人的周围却是暖的。  
“眼圈都青了，最近没睡好吗？”Tony用右手支着下巴压低声音轻轻地问，“遇到什么事了？”  
Peter飞快地望了他一眼，又收回目光。过了两秒才幽幽地回答：  
“Emm，Mary Jane和Harry交往了，刚从欧洲旅行回来。”  
“怎么，你发现自己去当灯泡了？”Tony轻笑。  
“我没去，我怎么可能去。”Peter捂住自己的脸，不想让男人看到自己的表情。  
所以他也看不到男人发自内心的愉悦。  
“少年恋情，谈谈而已，”Tony耸耸肩，“他们很快就会分手，你还有机会，用不着⋯”  
“他们才不会！”Peter半支起上身，气呼呼地对上Tony的眼睛。  
那是一双看遍世间百态却依然璀璨单纯美好尤如稚童的坦然宝石，此刻更充满温柔和善意，一时间，Peter忘了生气，差点被吸进去。  
“既然这么看好他们，你不应该高兴吗？为什么闷闷不乐？”  
Tony磁性的嗓音缭绕在耳畔，让Peter瞬间回神，他红着脸窝回枕中，双手紧紧抱住后脑，平复突如其来砰砰巨响的心跳。  
“他们俩交往了也不影响你们三人的关系，下次你要觉得自己和他们出去玩太尴尬，就带上我，我不介意充当你的护花使者，和他们搞个双重约会。”Tony反手拍拍他肩膀，半真半假地试探，“我们俩的『感情』传来传去这么多年，他们从来没说过想见我？”  
过了好一会儿对方也没反应，Tony情知他睡着了，轻轻为他盖上被子。刚凑上去，男孩像感应到他的体温，把埋在枕头里憋得红彤彤的脸转过来，Tony顺势把胳膊穿过他颈下的空位，揽着肩轻轻半带进自己怀里。  
Peter睡得很香，还不自觉地往Tony颈间蹭了两下。  
男人被他梦中的亲昵取悦，瞧了他好半天才亲亲他头顶的发旋，闭上双眼。  
究竟是什么时候喜欢上他的呢？  
似乎已不可考。  
但是真正引起他注意的节点，是小傢伙不好意思总受关照，执意要帮他打扫房间吧！  
那是三年前？或者四年？记得他当时喝了两杯就临时起意把他逼到墙角口无遮拦地逗弄了几句，似乎大概是：  
“为什么一定要为我打扫房间？这代表什么？难道不是觊觎我的美貌？嗯，看在你笑起来挺可爱的份上，一个吻。不能再多了。”  
小朋友那羞涩的眉眼，晕红的脸颊和耳朵，粉嫩却因抿得过紧而几乎隐形的小嘴唇微微颤抖，可爱到似乎亲上去完全没有心理负担。  
怪不得会被欺负！这美色简直诱圣人犯罪！  
何况他只是个凡人，而且绝大多数时间依本能反应来行动，所以毫无底限地俯下身去。  
在男人突然凑近的同时Peter飞快地偏头闪开。  
Tony暗自惊出一身冷汗，醒酒的同时又稍微松了口气。倒无关欲望，纯粹觉得他过于可爱了。  
但是，这小子居然躲开了他的吻？他不应该欢天喜地地主动迎上前来吗？X！亲一下怎么了，谁能拒绝Tony Stark？躲什么躲，谁批准的？  
“你⋯我，对不起！”  
看到他眼里惊吓的泪光，Tony才恍然发现自己没品到什么程度，立马换上笑容。  
“反应速度很快嘛！”他说，“放心，我是不会对小孩子动手动脚的，只是想测试一下你合不合格而已。”  
Peter抬眼警惕地望着他，满脸疑问。  
“你看，总有那么多人往我身边凑，你也见过，如果刚才你不在，她们就赖在这儿不走了。整天跟苍蝇一样围着嗡嗡烦的要死，我都没法好好工作了。而且，没找到合适的人，我才不想早早踏进婚姻的坟墓，所以必需要有一个理由。”Tony示意他坐到沙发上，“你明白吗？”  
想想他继承的亿万家产，Peter点点头，电视剧里常出现这种情节，他见过。  
“我们认识这么多年，彼此了解，你对我的反应我很满意。所以，Pete，你愿意帮我解决这个问题吗？”  
少不更事的Peter稀里糊涂就点了头，每周末来打扫卫生，捎带听Tony跟人胡扯要追到他，而他沉默或否认都可以，周薪比打零工高且稳定，便一直持续到现在。  
谎言重复千遍成真。时光荏苒，少年初心依旧，我却迷失其间。  
如果婚姻是坟墓，我想与他同眠。  
\---------------------------  
Peter拿到Tony给的周薪，马不停蹄地跑去药店买了一剂A用抑制剂。  
本来打算用书店打工的薪水买药，Tony给的钱攒够了支付学费。可是下午在Tony床上突如其来的发热让他害怕，一瞬间的空白让他明悟自己并不能控制好情绪，但对为什么会本能地想扑倒Tony却没有细思。  
天已经黑透，路灯昏黄，但Peter习惯了这样的回家路。  
生活似乎重回正轨，想到Tony仰着脖子拒绝他每天来照顾，Peter就想笑。  
逞强的Tony并没有像某些成功人士一样又作又假，惹人仇富又超讨厌，他的傲娇反而更讨人喜欢，他说到那些Ω让他窒息时夸张的表情让Peter捧腹大笑。  
“不回家一个人偷偷在这笑什么？”邻居June端着一箱桃子走过来，正巧看到Peter靠着墙壁傻笑，就一把塞给他。  
“没有，正打算回去。”Peter轻咳一声，接过箱子，“好漂亮的包装！你从哪里买来的桃子？”  
“他送的。”她无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“你还不打算跟他回去？”一言不合就离家出走，亏得这未婚夫脾气好，竟然还来给她送桃子！  
“我决定慎重考虑。”June装模作样地点点头，“怎么，你不需要我帮你预习和批改功课了，想赶我走吗？”  
“当然不！”Peter立马转移话题，“你吃饭没？跟我回家一起吃？”  
这祖宗喜怒无常的，除了她那神一样胸怀宽广的未婚夫，谁敢在她面前说半个不字？当然，她那无原则宠溺她的未婚夫才不舍得对她大小声。  
June对Peter乖巧请吃饭很满意，但想想May的厨艺，直接挥手拒绝。即使自己不怎么下厨都比她强，吃她胜似毒药的晚餐还不如回家吃桃子。  
目送June回家后，Peter抱着箱子打开门。


	6. 拾·光6⃣️

桃子清香甘甜的汁水涌入口中时，Tony对自己的追妻策略产生短时间的质疑。  
起因是傍晚Peter捧着两个桃子，兴高采烈地把他按坐到开放式厨房的流理桌畔，自己跑去把桃子切片，插好叉子端上来，坐到对面目光热切满含期待地等他的吃后品评。  
以Peter的年龄，Tony不愿把成年人的恋爱游戏那一套用到他身上，所以从来没有送过他高价的礼物，包括请吃奢侈的食物一一他甚至不介意穿着昂贵的高定陪他的男孩去吃街角的汉堡包和三明治。  
可是此刻他的男孩瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛，迫切求表扬的神情让他的观点不那么坚定了。30美元一个的桃子就把他完全收买了？这么简单粗暴？平时耐着性子陪他吃加了双份酸黄瓜的三明治也没见他这么热衷！  
压下心中的『些许』不快，Tony用尽全力皱眉咬牙切齿微微点了头。  
“看，我就说好吃吧！”Peter笑得露出一口小白牙。  
Tony硬是忍住骂娘的冲动，才没当场掰弯叉子。冷静了几秒后插起一片桃子往Peter嘴里送。  
Peter毫无心机地一口咬下桃肉，望着Tony嚼得开心极了。  
没枉费他和May特地省下两个桃子带来，这么美味的东西是他能送给Tony最好的礼物啦！  
叉子从Peter嘴边抽离，并没有叉起下一瓣桃肉，而是被男人直接举到唇边，他伸出一小截红舌，缓慢优雅而又莫名叫人脸热地舔过银质的叉子前端，来自头顶的光源让他立体的五官精致呈现，全无瑕疵，自带暧昧效果的BGM，仿佛是某个电影里的特写场景。  
Peter若有所感，红着脸低下头，心脏和后颈腺体突突直跳，嗡嗡的噪音吵得人耳朵不宁，脑子里也乱成一锅粥。  
他努力平息红透的自己，听到Tony再次叉起桃肉的细微声音，抬眼偷瞄了男人平静的脸，复又垂下眼帘。  
Tony貌似在走神啊！所以那个行为⋯应该是无心的吧？或许⋯不，他不会的！他怎么会诱惑我呢？  
Peter无法形容自己此刻的心情，似乎松了口气，又似乎微微不是滋味，有点困挠，失落又隐隐期待什么，总之很矛盾。  
“瞧瞧我们的小太阳怎么突然失去热情了？”Tony放下叉子，揽着他的后颈往自己身前凑，一边夸张地嗅闻，“让我看看他的能量是不是用光了一一”  
被男人碰到的颈项汗毛直竖，Peter感觉他手下自己后颈的腺体仿佛在燃烧，不自觉泄出一点信息素，他激灵灵打了个冷战，如坠冰窟，立马控制住自己脱缰的情绪。  
虽然隔着桌子，但靠近的距离让Tony敏感地捕捉到细微的一丝信息素，他不悦地挑起右眉。  
三番五次在他的人身上留下信息素，现在还送起了美味彰显品味金钱？⋯这是在挑衅他吗？  
Tony收紧手掌，几乎强迫Peter凑到他鼻前细嗅。  
“Mr.Parker，你知道自己的年龄吗？我想，或许你该解释一下为什么你身上会染上酒味。”  
“酒味？我从不喝酒。”Peter慌张地抬眼望向他，企图蒙混过关。  
十六岁在法律上尚不能饮酒，这简直糟糕透顶。  
他闪避的样子无比心虚，让Tony更坚信他背着自己和其他A厮混，并且心知肚明自己会不高兴。  
“既然不是酒味，”Tony深深望入他眼底，没控制自己的脾气，“那是A的信息素，是吗？”  
话一出口，Tony就发现Peter浑身一震，脸色瞬间苍白。  
“⋯没错，”Peter没想到他这么敏锐直接，抱了必死的决心，咬咬牙撇开脸，“就是你想的那样。”  
一一我分化成了和你一样的A！  
“他是谁？！”Tony稳了稳心神，努力压下心中的义愤，故作不在乎地解释，“Emm，我只是怕你受骗。你知道的，有些A就喜欢拐带你这样涉世未深的少年，故意在你身上留下你不知道的痕迹，让人误以为你已经被占有了，然后再慢慢得到你。Well，虽然这些年你帮我挡了很多烂桃花，但这无关你是不是真的当我的Ω，被媒体追逐这么多年，那个我就算放下，破罐破摔也无所谓，可是你太年轻了，我又是最了解你的人，你在两性相处中，得注意影响，还有不要被人蒙骗了！”  
Peter不知道自己该哭还是该笑，但看出Tony别扭的关心，他就是无法坦荡地说句实话一一  
“谢谢你，Tony。”真像在嘴边翻滚半天，最终干巴巴地挤出几个字。  
“怎么了？想说什么就说啊，吞吞吐吐的真不像你！”  
Tony又叉起一片桃子送过来，Peter却摇头拒绝。  
“如果⋯我是说如果！如果我不能分化成Ω，你就不需要我了，对吗？”Peter问出来的时候，突然鼻子发酸，越发用力握紧了拳头。  
“Emm？你最近是不是压力太大了？放心，就算不能分化成Ω又怎样？影响我们的关系吗？”Tony故作轻松地问，“难道你会变成别人？说自己从不认识我？”  
Peter勉强笑笑，眉头却没松开。  
他不知道自己怎么了，似乎放下了悬着的心，却又像失去了什么重要的东西，茫然无措，也不知怎么回的家。  
整晚辗转反侧，天快亮时才迷迷糊糊进入梦乡。  
A的易感期会间歇发作，尤其是刚分化时。Peter不知道别人第一次是什么情况，他是因为一个梦。  
女人漂亮的水晶指甲划过男人的侧脸和脖子，落进他敞开的领口，狡猾地沿着胸前泛金光的肌肤深入白色布料，随着目光上移，他额前发上晶莹剔透的雨滴慢镜头回放般坠落，他眨了下眼，如扇长睫缓缓开启，万千星辰的宿地瞬间展现在Peter眼前。  
摄人心魄，深入灵魂。  
Peter全身发热，沸腾的血液不受控制地涌向下👇半🤭身，内😜裤发紧😝😝😝  
男人薄利的唇吻上女人的鲜红，喉结滚动，性感到让人无法逼视。  
Peter呼吸加速，不自觉地挺腰摩擦，小床发出持续的吱呀的响声，空气中弥漫开清洌的酒香。  
随着一记叹息的闷哼，室内恢复了平静，Peter一跃而起，翻包摸出抑制剂，喘息着颤抖着手试了几次，才成功给自己完成注射动作。


	7. 拾·光7⃣️

Peter大声喊了句“抱歉”，靠墙抚胸平息自己激烈的心跳。  
刚刚跌跌撞撞地起床翻找抑制剂已经引来楼下邻居的叫骂，但他什么都顾不上，生怕自己如生理健康课上讲的那些反面案例，做出最不正确的选择，挟持Ω泄私欲。  
而他如果犯错似乎会更奇葩些，引起骚动的罪魁祸首竟然是位魅力四射的男性A？热核期A强X一位著名企业家A，这可足以将他们送上热搜榜首，一战成名了！  
抑制剂让后颈腺体的高温渐渐下降，身体从亢奋状态恢复正常，Peter舒了口气，他刚想把自己抛入床铺，不隔音的墙壁让他打消了念头，轻轻坐回床上，双手垫在脑后躺下。  
不幸的事情发生了。  
我们的小A刚闭上眼，那位性感的男主角轻咬嘴唇胡须微动下巴上扬喉结翻滚的画面不请自来，他白皙的肤色倏地全红，狼狈地跳下床，穿上衣服跑了出去。  
清晨4点的宁静被奔过公寓走廊的脚步打破，只有昏黄的灯光见证少年的惊惶。  
远处的天空微微泛青，街道上几无行人，仿佛整个城市都还在沉睡，Peter轻盈地奔过街区，脚边微风卷起落叶款摆回旋，复又平静，那少年的身影已远，快得连角落里的流浪汉都没惊动。  
若说胸口鼓荡的冲动源于太年轻，没见过形形色色的人，Peter决不承认。 中城高中精英汇聚，他见过太多优秀的同学和出众的家长，以及各路被请来讲座的科学家和企业家，但显然没有一个人比Tony更独具魅力又吸引眼球，虽然那只是他张扬的保护色。  
Peter突然停下来，拄着双膝喘息。  
眼前是认识Tony的幼儿园。  
那几年发生了很多事，两人相继失去双亲，他被Ben和May领养，却不愿太麻烦他们，所以换牙时经常牙疼，每每刷牙都一嘴的血，他也不说，直到某天被那人发现，他带他去医院检查，拔牙后从吸入式全麻中醒来，还死握着他的手⋯  
他们一起经历了太多，他却欺骗那个人，假装自己不是A，就为贪恋他给的温暖和金钱而一拖再拖不说实话，卑鄙龌龊的心思全用在最信任他的人身上，无愧吗？同情终有底限，厚颜无耻也该适可而止，做为一个A赖着他又能有什么好结果？  
抑制剂已经用掉了，下次买得起⋯还不知要什么时候，万一真的昏头冒犯了他⋯  
Peter握紧拳，直起腰，咬牙做出决定。  
天边第一缕金光映照上年轻的脸庞，他的双眼泛出耀眼的光彩，闪烁着动人的勇敢。他不再犹豫，拔腿狂奔。  
\-------------------------  
一大早被恼人的门铃持续折磨对正低血糖的Tony来说简直就是杀人放火的最佳诱因，但一把拉开门，看到门口站着的人，爆脾气瞬间被浇灭，叹气揉着自己突突跳动的太阳穴。  
“Emm，抱歉我是不是来太早了？”Peter注意到他的动作，一腔热血开始降温，局促地搓着手不知所措，“你昨晚熬夜了？”  
“一杯黑咖啡。”Tony转身回屋，直接进了浴室。  
Peter乖乖进了厨房煮咖啡，顺便做早餐。  
再次在餐桌上看到男人，Peter惊讶地发现他肿起的脸颊上隐有指印。  
“Emm，我能知道那是什么吗？”他指指自己的左脸。  
“你想来个同款？”Tony显然不想谈，自顾自地端起咖啡。  
“Jarvis？”Peter转移了目标。  
“嗯⋯Tony⋯哈啊⋯成⋯嗯嗯⋯成结⋯求你⋯”一个性感甜腻的女声来得猝不及防。  
“Why？”男人用毫无起伏的声音回答。  
“XXXk！第五次！光X不射是什么意思？忍耐可是有限度的！浪费我三个月又大半夜的时间，滚你他X的！”清晰的咒骂声伴随着清脆的巴掌声，接下来是窸窣的声响和高跟鞋击地声，门被甩上的巨响。  
“Emm⋯”Peter正准备道歉，就听男人声音又起。  
“若不是我的Ω未成年⋯X！Jarvis，抑制剂在哪儿？”  
Peter的心情突然很复杂。抬眼偷瞟了Tony一眼，见对方沉默着吃饭，扑通乱跳的心脏慢慢沉寂下来。  
他的脸颊红晕未褪，以手托腮垂睫偷偷望着男人吃东西的手指和嘴唇走神，脑子里面循环播放限制级画面。  
“那个，咳，A做那个事不成结不伤身体吗？”  
Peter不知不觉把心中的疑惑问了出来，突然回神，急忙低头不敢看Tony的表情，裸露在外的皮肤全部涨得绯红。  
“易感期不做会死，成不成结看心情。全由天性支配的A有专属称谓叫『畜牲』。”Tony放下咖啡，平静地说。  
“Sir，我监测到您的激素水平在持续上升，看来您对这种抑制剂也产生了抗药性，恐怕清醒不了十分钟。”Jarvis绅士的声音说着不客气的残酷。  
“抗药性？这是怎么回事？”Peter瞪圆了双眼。  
原来抑制剂并不能完全阻止易感期吗？那只买得起普通抑制剂的我以后该怎么办？  
“X！这些骗钱的傢伙！非逼我介入抑制剂行业吗！”Tony的呼吸一声重似一声，语气败坏。  
或许这是个不错的主意！Peter暗想。  
“Sir，给您呼叫哪位Ω？”Jarvis继续尽管家的职责问。  
“这种时候问这种问题，Jarvis你是个搞笑脱口秀主持吗？”Tony翻了个白眼，“Pete，帮我去酒窖拿箱抑制剂上来我房间。”  
“可是Jarvis说你免疫⋯”  
“快去！”Tony梗着脖子大吼，“现在立刻马上！”  
他脖子和攥紧的拳头上青筋暴凸，红着双眼隐忍克制欲望的样子让Peter再也说不出拒绝的话，扭头去拿地下室钥匙。  
是的，他熟知这个家的每一个角落，包括Tony没有交给他的酒窖钥匙所在，毕竟独自打扫了好几年的卫生。  
迅速搬上来一箱抑制剂，Peter唤了坐在沙发上掩额剧烈喘息的Tony，把东西放到他面前。  
“三支，不！帮我⋯注射⋯五支。”Tony伸出肌肉紧绷浮凸出跳动着青筋的胳膊。  
Peter从恒温箱里取出一针抑制剂，望着Tony泛起汗湿的微光，线条绷紧到颤抖的性感手臂，深呼吸暗暗做自己的思想工作，却久久无法下手。


	8. 拾·光8⃣️

“其实我不相信有神，因为好人并没有好报。”Peter说着把抑制剂丢回恒温箱，握住Tony伸出的右手，半蹲半跪在他面前。  
“我不明白为什么规定A一定要和Ω在一起，也不想成为软弱可欺又没用的男人，除了一个原因⋯”他抬起头，注视着男人朦胧却依旧深藏锐利的眼神，暗自把右拳攥紧到煞白。  
“有那么一个人⋯我努力想追上他，因为听他的话拼命读书，甚至不在意被别人嘲笑；  
他闪闪发光，走到哪里都有人追随。可是他对别人好，我的心会痛，会忍不住偷偷嫉妒⋯  
他骄傲自负，把纨绔公子扮演得似乎天生如此，可惜眼睛里的光总是藏不住⋯  
我也想老老实实做个安心被照顾的后辈，做他理想中的好孩子，给什么都接受，不做任何他讨厌的事⋯Tony，我真的不想让你失望！”  
Peter呼吸困难，像极力压抑着什么，连眼睛都充血赤红。  
“你⋯你很好。”Tony吐出一口热气，浑身都在燃烧，却拼命保持最后的理智，再次伸手去够抑制剂。  
“可那不是我。”Peter抓回他僵硬的手臂，毫不费力地单手压住他双腕，“你见到的并不是我！我更愿意成为你的依靠，甚至一一你绝不会想见识真的我。”  
“所以你该死地到底想干什么？！”Tony焦躁到无法自控，挣不开他的钳制就狠狠抬腿踢过去，“给我抑制剂或滚开！”  
Peter轻松抓住他的小腿举高，欺身而上，没注意那丝滑的睡衣沿着男人紧绷的大腿外侧抖落到腰际而走光，他灼热的呼吸喷洒到男人耳际，热度丝毫不亚于发情期的人。  
“抱歉，我两样都不选。”Peter说着释放出自己的信息素。  
本来不甚清醒的Tony难以置信地瞪大眼睛死死盯着Peter，一副活见鬼的样子。  
A信息素有等级压制，这是常识。可Tony怎么也想不到，在两人对峙中，他明显处于下风，此前数次感到威胁的那个强大的A竟然是他认定的Ω！  
FXXX！到底哪里出了差错⋯  
天之骄子的Tony Stark从没如此失态，就算实验失败了一千次也未曾给他如此荒诞的暴击。  
上帝这是玩的什么黑色幽默？  
还我温顺的小Ω⋯⋯  
“Hi，等等！你想干什么？！”  
Tony还没清醒，骨子里的机警发作，身上感觉到危险般汗毛直竖，他拼命左右用力挥动手臂，男孩看似白皙纤细的手指却牢牢控制着他双腕，似乎并不费吹灰之力。  
徒劳挣扎想远离那红了双眼的男孩⋯好吧，是小男人欺近，看他不太明显的喉结滚动，饿狼般紧盯着自己的嘴唇，Tony胸口不由地发紧，危险本能地让他发情中的身体都颤抖了，更加大幅度扭动着逃避。  
也没过几秒钟，他被抓着胳膊轻松翻过身侧向Peter，后颈突突跳动的腺体剧痛，感觉火烫的液体被吸出去，吐到地上散发出青梅冰淇淋的香味。  
“你⋯滚开！”Tony恼羞成怒，本来就爆红的脸涨成紫色，手脚并用拼命挣脱Peter的禁锢，却不意被整个压到身下。  
“我喜欢你的信息素。”Peter哑着嗓子低声说了一句，连耳尖都涨红了。  
他是头一个知道他信息素味道的人，还亲口品尝，偷偷咽下了。  
那犹带少年清新的性感嗓音让Tony过电般一时不知该做何反应。身上的重量和体温一道作用让他乱了方寸，被狠狠吸出几口紊乱信息素的身体渐渐降温，他这才注意空气中弥漫的味道从生命之水和青梅冰淇淋变成缠绵的带着奶香味的酒浸青梅。  
Tony老脸通红，耳根都火烫，多少年没感受过的羞耻突然来袭。一直用香水隐藏的信息素被识破，本该千依百顺被压在身下的小Ω像个真男人强势地掌握了主动权，用从不曾展现的霸道信息素层层包裹住他，惊人的热量从抓着他小腿的手指传递过来，他突然发现此时失去理智似乎更好。  
X！非逼他用手段么？还没有人能在床上逃脱他的征服，B，Ω莫不如是，A也不会例外。他当然逃不掉，从前是，现在是，将来更是。  
“哈啊⋯”男人闭上双眼，低沉压抑的喘息声诱惑力十足，像小猫爪子压着绵软的肉垫轻挠过不经事的少年心扉。  
Peter更用力地吸吮那没什么内容的可怜腺体，想把男人从情欲中唤醒。  
可是谁能唤醒一个装睡的人？  
男人低咒着在挣扎中蹭松了本就不在状态的睡衣，半转过身，两条强健的大长腿夹住Peter跪在其间的左膝若有似无地摩擦，扬起那头凌乱的短发，用醉人的眼神锁定了小男人，轻启性感双唇：  
“给我找⋯Ω，Joyce，Jeffrey，Bell⋯谁都可以一一”  
没等说完，话就悉数断在凑上来的另一张嘴里，Tony望着对方绝望的神情，紧闭的长睫毛，眼神不由自主地柔和下来，想放水却被霸道闯入口中的粗鲁小舌弄痛。  
X！老子何德何能竟做了第一个尝到自己信息素味道的A⋯还是东方风情的酒渍青梅味⋯啧！别说，意外该死的好喝！就是这冒失的小骗子一一不可饶恕！  
Tony不着痕迹地慢慢接过主导权，那个白纸一样的小Peter哪懂什么接吻，甜美可爱地主动送上门去，没两下就沉迷于花丛老手的完美技巧无法自拔，连肺里空气榨干了都一再伸长舌头跟过去舍不得男人松口。  
Tony缓缓从他手指间解脱，趁他被吻得晕陶陶放松心神靠在自己颈间大口喘息之际，看似抱住那纤瘦的背轻抚安慰，尖牙迅速刺破泛红的后颈腺体，狠狠吸了一大口。  
瞬间直达脑门的快感让灵魂都飘了起来。年少轻狂也曾吸过大麻的Tony深深陶醉了，原来信息素竟有如此美味，甚至超过了吸X的快感⋯  
疼痛让Peter立刻推开Tony，捂住后颈差点一拳捣向男人那张帅脸，看清他的表情又快速反应过来，堪堪止住动作，心脏怦怦乱跳。  
那人四肢无力，衣衫不整的样子简直诱圣人犯罪！  
Peter捂脸挣扎了两秒钟，猛地闭眼不算温柔地扛起性感却完全不自知的男人送上床。  
他的心越来越乱。明知道对方是和他别无二致的A，却幻想让他染上自己的信息素，一点点淹没浸润他，占有那个似乎无所不能的耀眼A。  
凌晨才注射的抑制剂在强烈的刺激下似乎全部蒸发殆尽，身体深处恍如异物蠢动，Peter拼命调动理智扭头离开，却被抓住手腕一把拉下。


	9. 拾.光 9️⃣

为防止再度压伤Tony ，Peter即使被拉得失去平衡也敏捷地用右手撑起半边身子，堪堪悬停在男人面前。  
Emm⋯貌似他车祸的伤已然无碍。  
Tony趁他愣神之机扣住他后脑从容拉近，一个火辣辣的激吻足以让初哥神魂颠倒。  
有力的手臂，热情的爱抚，粗重的鼻息，凌乱的衣物下汗湿的柔韧肌肤，瞬间升高的体温⋯陌生又兴奋的体验让Peter心跳加速。已然酥麻的舌头让他不得不拉开距离疾喘，黏腻的视线胶着着Tony长睫半掩的动人脸庞，起伏的胸肌上诱人的两点艳色激凸，那根腰带仍横在分明的腹肌上，睡衣却松垮到十不遮一。  
Peter被牛仔裤勒到疼痛。  
他伸手颤抖地抚上Tony的脸，从额头，眉眼到高挺的鼻梁，刀削斧凿般的侧颜，偷偷吞咽下馋涎，抿着嘴没敢再碰那红润闪烁水光的双唇。  
Tony歪头咬住他的食指，得意地扬眉望向少年红透的脸，在他羞赧的目光中用牙齿轻啮他的指节，软舌缠上口中的指腹，花样百出。  
口水音在落针可闻的安静卧室里暧昧又色·情，心中的痒偷偷蔓延，很快就再也盛容不下。  
薄如蝉翼的理智碎裂成千万片，倾刻不见。Peter翻身上床，抽出手指捧住Tony的脸，小兽一样闭眼贴上去狠狠吮吸啮咬，下腹紧压在男人腰间磨蹭，感受到对方的推拒，他抓住那对恼人的手腕按牢，食髓知味地纠缠男人舌头良久才依依不舍地抽回吻到艳红的舌尖。  
不等对方挣扎，Peter叼住起伏的喉结反复亲吻，他感受到Tony瞬间的僵硬，压制住他的扭动踢蹬，不顾他的叫骂吻上他引人遐想的锁骨窝，沿锁骨扩散，舔食饱满的胸肌，含住挺立的一点艳色。  
唇舌逗弄不停，Peter抬眼望向男人的脸，自由的左手大胆地拨开他的衣摆，探索内裤掩不住形状头角峥嵘的巨物。  
欲求不满让Tony整个人从里到外焕发着迷人的性感魅惑，微扬下巴吸气都足以致命。少年哪见过这般绝色，理智在本能面前不堪一击，下意识地手口并用只想让人屈从于自己。  
良久之后，初哥Peter已经从正面侵略到后背，虽然亲吻抚摸某些部位男人也会颤抖，却全然没有要射的意思，焦躁又不服输的男孩如遭重击，最后负气般一口咬住男人后颈腺体，注入大量自己的信息素。  
性感的呻吟从男人喉间逸出，Tony仰头浑身颤抖，抓在Peter手中的巨物突突跳动，Peter心下一喜，食指来回轻蹭冠状沟，男人挺直了腰，仿佛再也受不住刺激，闷哼着射了出来。  
精·液弄到手上，Peter像被烫伤一样急忙松开他，理智快速回笼。  
看到Tony半伏在床上，麦色耸动的汗湿的后脊和大腿上全是斑驳的红色吻痕，手指间攥紧的床单皱成一片，Peter被蛊惑般凑过去，不顾他腹下床单上浸润的异物，轻轻舔吸仍在间或射出的白浊。  
Tony虎躯一震，最终转身把手搭上Peter双肩，仰头享受甘美的余韵。那小舌柔嫩的触感像顶级的情人，婉转又妖娆，让欲火渐起，心痒难耐，甚至渴望被他温暖的口腔包围。直到真被含入吸吮又瞬间挺立才狼狈地一把推开Peter，三两下脱掉睡衣狠狠摔到他脸上，跌跌撞撞进了浴室。  
Peter红着脸抱紧丝滑的睡衣，埋进去深深呼吸Tony的味道，手抖到不像自己的。  
此时置身浴室的Tony在花洒下对着墙一阵发飙，踢了又捶，久久不能平复，直到热水淋到后颈被咬烂的伤口，他才喘着粗气避开。  
嫌弃地闻着后颈逸散出的酒浸青梅香，脸皮隐约发烫。不用照镜子，端看胸前和小腹他也能想象出自己此刻的惨相。仅仅如此也罢，无非证明他致命的吸引力一一可笑的是，他堂堂一个顶天立地久经欢场的A竟然被个刚分化的同性标记了？！对方甚至还未成年！  
平时有多喜欢Peter，Tony现在就多恨他；信息素注入时有多目眩神迷，这时候就多恨之入骨。不仅仅是自尊心严重受创，最重要的是，做为游戏花丛多年的老手，居然头昏脑胀被张白纸给轻薄了，还沉溺于他生涩到粗暴的伪技术，他丢不起那人！  
此时卧室中的Peter完全冷静不下来，像身体里憋着滚烫的岩浆，若非之前标记Tony用了大量的信息素，他现在可能早已爆体而亡。直到看见沙发边的抑制剂，他冲过去给了自己一针，冲动才渐渐平息，然后⋯理智渐渐回归，他腿脚无力地跌坐在地。  
他干了什么？他标记了鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark😱😱😱一个经常出现在报刊杂志商业版加娱乐版头条的顶级A！  
那个人看上去无情，却会把自己最爱的甜甜圈分给流浪猫狗；说他矜贵，却也会替助理出头，用拳头修理欺骗她的负心汉。作为跟他最久的“朋友”（？）做出这件事的性质实在太恶劣了，他会不会⋯⋯  
Peter摸摸自己寒毛直竖的脸，越想越慌， 匆忙拨通了Ned的电话：  
“兄弟，你得帮帮我，我只能靠你了！”  
“拜托，一大早的能发生什么事，你被外星人劫持了？” Ned的声音含糊不清，眼见着就还没起床。  
“当然是出了大事，不得了的大事！” Peter小心的四下张望，然后小声凑近话筒说：“我⋯我标记了Tony。”  
“标记？不会那么快吧，哥们儿？”Ned似乎来了兴致，话筒传来了他的笑声和调侃，“你手脚真快！你说她叫什么？Tonia？怎么像个男人的名字。”  
“就是男人啊，Tony Stark。” Peter已经沮丧到了极点，单手抱住自己的头缩成一团。  
“ Tony Stark？这个名字为什么这么耳熟？”电话里外一片寂静，随后呼吸声越来越大，“兄弟你在玩我对吧！你说你干了什么？你标记Tony Stark?！是我知道的那个Tony Stark吗？那可是个货真价实的A！！”  
“对，我的确是标记了你偶像Tony Stark！所以你赶快帮我查查被A标记的A会怎样？！” Peter用尽全力对着电话吼过去，“他不会⋯他不会⋯死吧？”  
话出口后， Peter顿失勇气。他感到温度骤降，全世界漆黑一片，他栖身的小小角落变成灰白色，就像突然失去父母时那样，只剩下他孤零零的一个人。


	10. 拾.光🔟

Tony Stark有生之年从未如此愤怒。  
当他收拾好情绪迈出浴室，满心笃定少年会忐忑不安地恭候在门边，羞愧地头都要低到地底去，而他骄傲地嗤之以鼻，对他呼来喝去，吊他十天半个月的才稍微解气一一  
可眼前这他X算什么事？！  
干净的卧室空无一人，回放监控时若非之前砸疼了手，男人非生撕了换下来叠在一旁沾上异物的床单！  
X！服务过他的人多了，哪个不是用尽心思讨他欢心？他又在乎过哪个？小色狼⋯技术烂得一塌糊涂，在吃干抹净甚至标记了他这个连年被评为最想睡的男人后，竟敢大胆抱着他的抑制剂逃跑了？！  
“做出这种好事你还敢跑⋯打工？我养不起你给不了你钱花吗？三十分钟，别说我没给过你机会！”Tony拨通电话就是一个刚，正准备潇洒地挂断，听对面嗤了一声，这才注意通话人不对，扣下电话时脸皮涨烫。  
X！三十多年来他就没这么丢人过⋯  
气得他灵感都跑出来了。  
迅速换上衣裤，Tony坐到钢琴边，音符流水般从指间泄出，不过十分钟写出一首新曲。回神再看配词，莫名激动又缠绵悱恻的调子，整个一初哥，叫人脸红耳热。  
Tony眼角抽搐，简直管不住自己的表情，狠狠抓皱了曲子，呆了一会又放松五指，抚平纸上的皱褶，坐在琴凳上发愣。  
门铃声适时响起。  
Tony气哼哼地拉开门，正打算挖苦一下他的男孩，眼尖地发现人不对，冲到嘴边的话又悉数吞了回去，扬起下巴盯着对方。  
“Emm，我是否打扰您了？”之前一直合作愉快的唱片方制作总监Joyce提着礼物小心翼翼地开口问。  
Tony不置可否，转身走进屋内。  
“您的伤养好了吗？听说您对之前的唱片封面不甚满意，特地来听听您的意见。”Joyce跟进门，看到他后颈交叠的咬痕，在尖叫爆出口前险险用双手捂住嘴巴。  
OMG！哪个好本事的居然标记了这位祖宗？我可不想撞破这等私密⋯我会不会被灭口？  
她目光四下扫射，企图转移到轻松的话题，突然发现了钢琴上抓皱的纸张。  
“这⋯”Joyce本来略显尴尬的表情肉眼可见地转为震惊，她抓着纸激动地快哭了，“求你，求你把主打歌换成这首吧！我以我十年从业经验保证，这么优秀的单曲一定会大火的！”  
本来还在生气的Tony头又高高扬起，嘴角微微上翘，却摆出不屑一顾的嘲讽。  
已深知他秉性的Joyce捕捉到了那抹微笑，不着痕迹地恭维，又承诺给他MV制作自由度放宽，时间也随他定，才让Tony勉强点头。  
Joyce擦掉额头的汗水，暗自松了口气。  
这次专辑里的那些歌曲实在太小众，她这个总监又不能得罪公司的大客户，一直提心吊胆不敢冒进也不能推脱，生怕之前积累的好口碑在这张专辑发行后毁于一旦。  
思前想后，今天本来想来摊牌甩手不干，谁知世事无常，关键时刻柳暗花明拨云见日，有了这首歌，冠军还不如探囊取物般手到擒来？她已经能预见火爆的销量，她的名气随之水涨船高了。  
虽然他脾气差毛病多，但才华确实出众，所以难伺候又如何？就冲他那张脸⋯呃⋯能火就妥了嘛！  
此时Tony在说什么她已经完全听不见，直到他生气地大声骂了句脏话她才恍然回神。  
窗外本来晴空艳阳，不知哪里飘来几朵乌云，惊雷在头顶轰然炸响，吓得Joyce抱起曲谱匆忙告别（落荒而逃）。  
Tony刚刚打电话找Peter担任MV的另一主角，但那个小东西的手机竟无法接通。他呼唤Jarvis定位，发现他现在⋯游乐园。  
带着我的信息素⋯和别人去游乐园？他怎么敢！  
回忆起前几天自己还说『我的信息素只有我的Ω才能闻到。』Tony脸都被自己扇得黑绿。  
\--------------------------  
我是谁我在哪儿我在干什么？  
Peter醒过神来站在兴高采烈的人群中茫然不知所措，心情也随着天气晴转多云。  
“Tiger你怎么了？”红发少女Mary Jane Watson担心地摸了他额头，她温柔有范又善解人意的男朋友Harry Osborn则把手里的甜筒冰淇淋送到他面前。  
“谢谢，我没事。”Peter接过甜筒舔了一下皱起眉头，很快又轻轻笑着摇摇头。  
明明以前很喜欢⋯但吸过Tony的信息素，这甜筒竟变不好吃了。  
不防一个惊雷炸响在头顶，Peter魔怔般抬起头，望向某个方向。  
那个人现在在干什么？还在生气吗？他会听我解释吗？我对他做了那么过分的事⋯他现在怕不是要气疯了⋯可是他会像以前一样原谅我的⋯吧？  
胡思乱想着吃完甜筒，就见June（给Peter桃子那邻居）骄傲地一手托着一个火鸡腿献宝似的放到他们面前：  
“怎么样？我厉害吧？抢到了！”  
火鸡腿是乐园炙手可热的网红单品，需要看准时间去排长队，一会就卖光。三人眼睛放光不住地夸她，Peter主动接过撕鸡肉的活，滚烫的鸡腿很快变成热气腾腾的肉片片。  
Mary和Harry自然地端过一盘互喂，June自己趁热吃了一片，看Peter还在撕，就拈起一块肉喂到他嘴里，笑得十分自豪。  
几个人快乐地吃着，就见Harry皱眉疑惑地望向某处。  
“你们认识那个人吗？”他停下咀嚼问。  
大家叼着肉一齐望过去，June看见那面色晦暗的高大男人就如猫见了老鼠，擦擦嘴丢下句“Emm，天气不好，你们接着玩，我先撤了！”撒腿就跑，没几步被男人追上，扔肩头大步扛走了。  
Mary和Harry目瞪口呆，Peter接收到她打的手势收回目光，安慰二人无事，不意发现旁边树荫下站着的人。  
那人穿着简单的白T和牛仔裤，戴着帽子、墨镜和围巾，身上隐隐透出点血腥味和某种不可言说。  
似乎看到Peter发现了自己，男人转身离去，白T背上星点的血迹让Peter莫名焦躁。  
『他们俩交往了也不影响你们三人的关系，下次你要觉得自己和他们出去玩太尴尬，就带上我，我不介意充当你的护花使者，和他们搞个双重约会。』  
我在干什么？我又搞砸了一切！让June被误会，也辜负了他的好意⋯  
“抱歉不能一起玩，我得先走了！”Peter丢下句话，奔向远去的那人。  
“他们今天都很奇怪。”Mary说着又喂了Harry一块肉，看他耸耸肩，也不再追究探寻，搭肩搂腰走向下一处游戏设施。  
\------------------------  
“Tony，等等！”Peter追上男人拦住他的去路，“我⋯我之前和他们约好了，不好拒绝，所以⋯”  
“她就是Mary Jane Watson，你的梦中情人？该不会为了来见她，你把我一箱抑制剂全用掉了吧？”Tony停在原地微扬下巴，透过墨镜投射过来的目光也毫无温度。  
大雨终于落下，Peter视线模糊，他仰起头闭上眼，任水滴冲刷过自己的脸。  
这一刻他突然后悔之前对Tony过于信任，他后知后觉自己并没有那么喜欢Mary，他更在乎⋯更喜欢的似乎另有其人，而那个人只把他当挡箭牌，他利用对方的纵容做了太多错事，却不晓得自己怎么诉说和挽回，只艰难地挤出一句“对不起”。


	11. 拾光 1️⃣1️⃣

“Mr.Parker，我的抑制剂你打算白拿吗？”Tony的语气听不出是冷漠还是讥讽，总之还好没有调头就走。 “我⋯我没有一一”Peter本想说『怕你乱打超剂量才搬走』，话悬舌尖突然改了主意，鼓足勇气正视他，“我把它们丢掉了！我会慢慢还你钱。” “我看起来那么缺钱？”Tony勾起嘴角轻嗤，“或者像缺Ω？像我不知道你喜欢烤火鸡腿一样，你了解我什么？” 他转身绕开他继续前行，却被一把握住手腕，无法挣脱。 “你的生日是5月29日，血型O型，身高六英尺一英寸，从小喜欢电子和机械， 15岁进入MIT电子工程系就读，并以最高分毕业！喜欢烈酒和黑咖啡不加糖，喜欢芝士汉堡和甜甜圈，讨厌牛奶，喜欢热闹不愿意睡觉，因为很容易惊醒。喜欢小动物却从不领养，因为怕养不活。以各种途径做慈善，包括⋯帮助我。”Peter哽咽着闭上眼，胸口像被插了刀子，心脏疼到抽搐，“对不起，Tony！你想尽办法帮助我，我却对你做了那么坏的事，不留在你家是因为害怕，我不敢想象你讨厌我再也不愿见到我，我只能骗自己这是一场噩梦，梦醒时我们还和以前一样⋯” 他一席话飞快说出口，Tony全身的防备骤然降低，脊背不再硬挺，突如其来的晕眩让他脚步踉跄。 “Tony！”Peter扶住他，这才发现他体温高到异常，直接慌了手脚，单手抄起男人大腿，调整平衡让他靠紧自己，边疾走边给Ned拨电话。 “我把能查到的类似案例都发到你邮箱了兄弟，一两句话说不清楚，你还是赶快找医生给他看看吧！”Ned如是说。 Peter摸出Tony的手机，熟门熟路地解锁，摇控启动他的车载两人回家，路上给他的家庭医生Jeffrey打电话，想叫她马上到。 谁知电话接通那人直接来了句：“怎么～这么着急送我钱花？先声明养我可是很贵的～你那只小卷毛乐意打工我可不会！” “Emm⋯请问⋯”Peter刚要开口，就被对面陡然拔高的声音淹没。 “听听这个小声音～你一定是那个小卷毛对不对？那个洁癖的手机只会让你碰！小可爱你找我想问什么？我和你男人的关系？” “那个，我想Tony需要你马上来他家，他状况⋯不太好。”Peter紧张地不时望向车窗外，他还不够年龄考驾照，不确定这自动驾驶靠不靠谱。 “没问题！等着我嗖的一下就飞奔过去。”Jeffrey果断挂了电话赶赴Tony家，半小时后终于见到了某人皮夹里传说中的小卷毛。 撸了一把长大后依然可爱的Peter，她提着箱子熟门熟路进了卧室，然后就听见夸张的尖叫。 “这是谁干的！难道说⋯是你⋯标记了他？” Jeffrey活见鬼般难以置信地望着Peter，谁又能想象Tony这样优秀的A，曾经的大众情人被另一个A标记？这不科学⋯太恶搞了！他心心念念的小Ω⋯竟分化成霸道的A？！这算养虎为患吗？为什么有种狼血沸腾的感觉？ Peter头越发低了。他给Tony摘围巾时发现他后颈贴了创口贴，旁边却抠出四个深深的血窟窿，被A标记，Tony一定很痛苦，都是他害的。 Jeffrey快速检查完，见只有轻微的排异反应，暂时松了口气，给Tony抽血又采集了腺体分泌物，处理好伤口吩咐Peter几句，就匆匆赶回实验室化验分析。 Peter一边看护Tony一边打开邮箱看Ned发来的案例，不知不觉的华灯初上。 从冷汗直冒到长出一口气，他发现Tony的症状似乎是其中最乐观那种，因为先前吸干了他的腺体又注入自己的信息素，如果发烧个一两天排异反应消失则融合成功，以后只要定期给他吸自己的信息素就好。 想到他吸完自己的信息素后沉浸在快感中半睁开被长睫掩映的双眼失神的美态，Peter连忙伸手捂向逸散生命之水气息的后颈。 果然Tony感受到他的信息素喃呢了句什么，Peter凑过去胡乱轻拍了他几下，见他平静下来才松了口气，望着男人味十足的脸发呆。 今天他懂得了恋爱的滋味，却无法言说其中的苦涩。之前给Tony换下湿衣服时他头脑发热，四肢⋯五肢僵硬发抖，呼吸困难。惊觉以后不能随便赖在他身边，胸口抽痛着勉强给他裹上睡衣。 “Hi⋯” 听到Tony沙哑的声音，Peter吓得红着脸把沾染上他灼热气息的嘴唇移开，两滴滚烫的眼泪没控制住掉到了男人脸上。 丢人丢到姥姥家了！ 一时冲动偷亲了人家，却被逮个正着，这种事只有他这种傻瓜才干得出来吧！本来就让人恨了，这下一定更让他讨厌了！ 自怨自艾的Peter没精力去发现Tony勾起的嘴角，哭丧着脸恨不能把时间倒回到昨天。 “水。”Tony低沉的声音传来，Peter跳起来就往外跑，不一会端来温水给他，自己乖乖站在一旁。 “我连杯水都端不住了？”Tony差点打翻水杯，多亏Peter灵敏地接稳杯子送到他嘴边喂他。 “Jeffrey来看过你，两个多小时前回实验室去了。”把杯子放到矮柜上，Peter局促地低头死死抓着衣摆。 “Jarvis，拨打Jeffrey电话。”Tony直接呼唤了智能管家。 不一会儿，Jeffrey的电话接通，她感谢了句上帝，问他感觉如何。 “我全身无力，是不是 快-死-了？”Tony咬着牙问。 Peter的头几乎埋到脚底了。 “噢，亲爱的，我想你必须接受一个『不太美妙』的现实，”Jeffrey顿了顿，重新接上话“Tony，你这辈子恐怕都要和你的小朋友绑在一起了，因为他的信息素是罕见的S级，你被他标记⋯咳！总之那个完全占据了你的腺体，抑制了你自身信息素的分泌，还好你们的信息素匹配度高达99％，当你身体虚弱时，吸他的信息素补充就可以。当然，你也可以以我出具的报告选择报警，走法律程序。虽然我觉得你的身体可能不喜欢这样。” “报警？”Tony嗤笑一声。 Peter猛地抬起头来。 “说我一个身强力壮的A被个未成年强行标记？”男人身体虚弱，望向少年的眼神却亮得惊人，“你以为警察的枪口会指向谁？”


	12. 拾·光1️⃣2️⃣

莫名其妙被带到摄影棚拍摄指定MV也算个新奇的体验，如果身边没有人反对的话。  
前天在听到报警这个词的一瞬间，Peter浑身冰冷，这才真正意识到自己犯了一个多可怕的错误。  
严格说起来，Tony这样的大财阀（虽然看起来一点都不像）哪有随身不带助理和保镖的？等闲人轻易近不了他的身吧？那种生活才该是他的常态，和平凡的他处在两个不同世界，隔着特别巨大的差距。可是至少⋯他对他真的是极为不同的！而且他从没考虑过报警，只是和他签了份厚厚的信息素共享协议。  
Peter站在Tony身后四下打量一一他不敢把目光放在那人身上，只因凝视他的宽肩窄臀，会不由自主地想入非非，比如，咬开面前犹带伤痕的后颈腺体，里面会溢出酒浸青梅的甘醇清冽，引人沉醉。  
一声清咳把兀自舔嘴咂舌的Peter的意识引回现实。  
“所以，这位帅小伙就是您指定的另一位主演？请恕我直言，他既不是专业人士，又没有演艺经验，我还是觉得Bell更合适些。”总监Joyce亲自陪在拍摄现场，不悦地皱眉看了呆呆的Peter几秒钟后提出质疑。  
而她口中那位Bell即之前拍到一半的MV女主，则毫不在意地坐在一旁吃瓜看戏。  
Tony扬起下巴和眉毛，“So？”  
“我想知道为什么是他，”Joyce寸土不让，“你认真的？你不了解这个MV的价值吗？”  
Peter抿抿嘴，他对出镜这件事别说热衷，根本完全不感冒！万一搞砸了算什么？Tony对音乐的热爱他看在眼里，所以有人提出异议，他反而松了口气。  
“这是我的药。”Tony理所当然地拉过Peter，俯首凑近他耳畔。  
尽管了解话里暗含的意思，也摆正了心态，但那个人的气息轻拂耳朵，身心就被撩动，无法阻止的红晕迅速爬上少年白皙的皮肤，氤氲的水汽在眼眶中积聚，欲言又止的神情坚强而又无端惹人怜惜，干净之余竟然无比惊艳。  
Joyce了然地点头通过，露出慈美的姨母笑。  
Tony放开抓着Peter胳膊的手，若无其事地和导演他们商讨改变情节，把之前拍摄的部分充分应用到新曲中。  
不知为什么，被放开后Peter有瞬间失落，满口苦涩，忽略了那几人彼此交换的心领神会的眼神。  
Joyce微微一笑，终于从心理上接受了更换主角。这个单纯到清澈透明的孩子定会演绎出动人的初恋。  
MV被编排为找寻真爱穿越平行宇宙的故事。  
承接之前酒吧后门男女闪瞎人眼的登对剧情，女主突然凭空消失，男主穿越各个时空找寻，终于发现男主B，也就是Peter身上和女主一样的感觉，相同的信息素，于是重现酒吧外的壁咚一幕，不过背景换成了古典廊柱，时间现在已近黄昏。  
Joyce一天也没离开，正和导演坐在一起，难掩兴奋地不时低声讨论，不外乎那孩子镜头感意外地好，纯净的气质诱人食指大动，笑容像天使，便宜了Tony Stark云云。  
那晚的壁咚情节重现在自己身上，Peter完全无法抗拒Tony的魅力，屡屡失神，虽然竭力自控，依然被勾得泄出一丝信息素，馋得现场的Ω纷纷表态不介意和他419。  
Tony却突然想起那天晚上拍摄时捕捉到的令人不悦的信息素。低头看看脸红得能冒充信号灯的男孩，他勾唇露出一个坏笑。  
原来，小傢伙那时候就在肖想我吗！  
这个细节取悦了Tony，在Peter被叫下去处理后颈，烀上几层假皮后重新开始拍摄。  
这次Tony没有节制自己，魅力全开，满身光华耀得人几乎睁不开眼睛。Peter哪里受得了这种挑 逗，被他不断靠近重新染红了脸，连白晳的耳朵尖都红透，大眼睛氤氲着湿润而迷离的雾气，男人喷洒在他颈侧的灼热让他咬唇屏息心跳加速。  
Tony的气息转向Peter自发突突跳动的后颈，尖牙在腺体上游移却迟迟不肯戳破，紧张的等待在长时间的战栗中化为萦绕耳畔的暧昧，Peter从脸红到脖子根，紧张地抿着双唇大气不敢喘一口。  
Tony的拇指抚上他的唇，看他嗫嚅着，垂下阳光照射中泛出淡金色的长睫轻微颤抖，慢放般缓缓用高挺的鼻尖由脖子滑过下巴再经嘴唇直至鼻头相对，呼吸若有似无地贴近，让Peter渴望地张开嘴，才轻轻地贴上他涨红的唇。  
仿若梦境般瞬间即分的一吻勾得Peter心痒难耐，他用力抓着Tony的衣服，主动追上去纠缠。  
男人唇角微扬，不客气地撬开男孩的唇齿，给了他一个激情澎湃的热吻，让他腿软只能倚靠在自己怀里，坏心地捧起他的俏臀贴近自己鼓涨的腿 间。  
Peter陡然想起还在拍摄，红着脸挣扎起来，Tony抓住他双手如之前对Bell那样单手给他举到头顶，完美的薄唇却没有停下，在男孩脸上和颈间疯狂啄吻。  
Peter正要挣脱，就听导演喊了卡，Tony立马停住动作。  
导演夸了他们一句，叫Peter下场，换Bell上去。  
Peter看着Bell身姿摇曳地走近一直维持姿势的Tony，摆出和自己一样造型塞进男人怀里，不自觉地咬住刚被吻麻的唇，满心都是失落。  
他闭上眼睛，阻止那俩人的亲密动作让自己因嫉妒而变丑恶，不敢相信从内心深处上涌的疯狂的独占欲，他竭力控制自己才不会冲上去把那个人见人爱的男人抢过来。  
“卡！”导演的声音打断了Peter的思绪，他听到导演大声说：“Tony你为什么不亲她？”  
Peter睁开眼，望向夕阳中仿若神明的身影走向自己，听到他说：  
“我的小男朋友会吃醋的，伤了他的心犹如我的世界末日，只余黑暗、孤独和寒冷。我又不是职业演员，怎么舍得让他悲伤？”  
被男人脱下外套罩住按着头搂进怀里时，Peter的心狂跳个不停。这种恶心又违心的话，他是怎么轻易说出口的？  
他不知道男人冰冷的目光不悦地轮番扫过对他有想法的几个人，宛若刀剑。  
如此明显的占有欲让Ω们收起想法，认真投入工作，此后拍摄工作也无比顺利。  
最后的镜头转到旁边的郁金香花田，受伤的男孩子在一阵风中委屈哭泣着奔向男人，被紧紧抱住抚摸亲吻头发，慢慢平复情绪最终额头相抵。  
太阳完全落山，一丝橘色在天边渐渐过渡到透明的青至蓝，其上点点星光闪耀，唯美至极，让导演忘了喊卡。  
X！哪来的宝藏男孩？仿佛生来就该活在镁光灯下，接受众人膜拜！  
似乎已经看到了不久后美好的未来，Joyce愉快地按下手中的相机快门，她迫不及待地想回去做宣传文案发上网好好引起粉丝骚动了。


	13. 拾·光1️⃣3️⃣

Tony Stark的新专辑未发先红，这对一个玩票性质的总裁来说也属罕见体验。  
被冠名“迷离星光下的花田拥抱”偷拍照片一出，立即冲上各大热搜，即使看不清脸，也不妨碍隔着屏幕都挡不住的甜美诱人的信息素真香，无数网友热情舔爆了总裁的Ins和FB，追问另一神秘人身份的贴子也冲上热搜，甚至造成了严重的网络瘫痪。  
彼时Peter已开学一周，听多了同样的议论也只低头掠过，对着设为手机壁纸的照片默默心悸发呆，他特别想见那人，日思夜想，却又不知道该用什么态度和他相处。  
“哦～你这么喜欢这张照片？”Ned边往嘴里送零食边凑过来，“听说这个单曲下周发售，预约销量破了记录。”  
“那些人都疯了吗？”Peter收起手机，看朋友的脸色微变，显然也预订了，才生硬地改口，“我的意思是光凭一张照片付费太草率了吧？至少听过才知道好不好。”  
“不过是买首网络单曲而已，少吃一个汉堡，权当减肥了。”Ned把薯片袋子伸过来，神神秘秘地撞了下Peter的胳膊，“你知道这学期邀请的第一位名人嘉宾是谁？”  
Peter咬着薯片示意他说下去，不意上课时间到了，Ned匆匆回到座位收拾零食，生怕被严厉的物理老师惦记上，Peter也正襟危坐，把心思投入学习中。  
忙起来时间过得飞快，算来也不过是同时打了两份工。当Peter关注所谓第一位受邀嘉宾的消息时，他已经在台上侃侃而谈，台下听众如醉如痴。  
时值Tony单曲MV发行首周，旋风般席卷全球各大音乐排行榜榜首，动人心弦的音乐和养眼优美的画面让怀春少女们欲罢不能，一次又一次偷光了宣传海报。据说演讲当日清晨，阶梯教室里已经无从插脚。  
Peter在被围得水泄不通的教室外努力踮起脚透过里三层外三层的人群和窗户望向讲台上挥洒自如的男人，片刻后背过身去，闭上眼专心捕捉他的声音。  
那个招人的A被他标记了，某种意义上来说，他是属于他的。那嗓音叫人很难不去回忆某些只属于两个人的片段，Peter咽下馋涎，尽管内心极度渴望他却不敢纵容自己靠近，生怕失控如每个梦境中那般去伤害他，只能不断自我建设压抑住冲动远远看着就好。  
不知不觉两个小时逝去，Tony被人群簇拥着离开，Peter看到女孩子们又哭又叫地追着要签名，许久后热闹才消散。他无意围观，沉默地颓然坐到台阶上，被困于十六岁的少年心事。  
几近正午的阳光晃得人睁不开眼，Peter却恍如未觉，把脸埋入双膝，直到被一个阴阳怪气的声音唤醒。  
“哟～Puny Parker，做日光浴呢？”是脑子里有泡的Flash，后面跟着他的俩跟班，“瞧你吸血鬼似的白皮，真叫我痛心穷人用不起太阳灯！也不知道哪来的传闻，我听女孩子们都在说你像极了Stark MV里的美人！哈哈哈哈哈～笑死我了，他们居然叫你美人！你有那本事，怎么Tony连看都不看你一眼就走了？嗯？”  
Peter像以往每次被堵住一样低头不语，发现大家都吃完饭回教学楼或图书馆，他站起来活动着手脚。  
Flash还在喋喋不休，见他不答话，便伸手去抓Peter肩，却被轻巧躲开。他板起面孔，把手里的运动饮料丢向Peter的头。  
Peter没有躲闪，原地缩了缩脖子，举起胳膊格挡饮料瓶。  
Flash笑起来，抓住Peter胳膊就要上拳头，Peter肌肉紧绷，却忍着没挣开他的钳制，连暗自蓄的力都全部散去。  
就在这时，一辆反射着耀眼阳光的星战版奥迪R8刹在眼前，引起几人的注意。  
窗玻璃降下，Flash放下拳头，秒变笑脸，Peter意外地皱起眉头。  
“过来，”Tony抓着方向盘，语气颇不耐烦，“怎么，还要我下去请你吗？”  
Peter抿嘴打开车门坐进副驾驶，Flash他们目瞪口呆。  
车子一个甩尾滑出视线，从头到尾那位Stark总裁连个眼神都没有施舍给他们，Flash三人却从他的行为中读出浓浓的不悦。  
“那个，头，他不会和我们过不去吧？”跟班紧张地问。  
Flash没有搭话，表情严肃地望着远处。  
\-------------------------  
此时的Peter也浑身不自在，因为身边的人心情不好。  
“你不是力气很大吗？为什么不揍他？”总裁把车开出了战斗机的气势。  
X！强迫我那股狠劲哪去了？  
“Emm，会给May惹来麻烦的。”Peter望了他一眼就低下头，“他也没有太为难过我，他爸爸和学校有往来，我不想惹麻烦。你知道我必须安全毕业，否则找不到好工作，以后没法养活Aunt May。”  
Tony突然刹住车。他一直在用自己的方法保护Peter，也知道Peter的成长经历让他心思敏感，想法比一般孩子成熟，却不意他活得竟如此小心翼翼，被欺负也不敢还手。看来过早失去父母让他对人性的阴暗面认识得太深刻，这就是生活给他的烙印。  
“揍回去，”Tony目视前方，一脸平静。“以后不管谁欺负你，揍扁他。不服让他们来找我，不论是他们家长还是老师。听明白了吗？”  
Peter抬起头瞪圆眼睛难以置信地望向Tony，心里满满的。  
从小Ben和May就教他和善，让他宽恕那些伤害过他的坏孩子，无父无母没当过小霸王的孩子慢慢成长为一个骨子里的绅士，虽然不能痛扁他们让他压抑，却也不妨碍他在内心深处意淫。从没有人让他揍回去，他没有后盾。  
现在，他有了。可是他已经过了需要庇护的年纪，会用理智控制行为。  
“To⋯⋯”正准备说点什么，手机响了，Peter接起电话，“Hi，May！”  
Tony已转暖的目光变得兴味盎然。  
“我看到电视上播了Stark的新歌，里面那个人是你？你让他亲你了？！”May大声质问透过电话炸响，语气极为不善。  
“不！我没有！”Peter条件反射地否认，反正也化妆了，他硬气地分辩：“我一直忙着打工，而且我没那么帅！”  
“真不是你？”May想了一下，“也是，看他勾人的样子也不像个正经人！”  
“啊？是吗？”Peter嘴角抽搐。  
这直觉也是绝了！他的确勾引了那个炽手可热的男人。  
“这么说来，他还给你找了个替身？我早就说他对你不单纯，你记得小心点远离他，保护好自己！”  
May的声音很大，Peter看Tony讥讽的表情就知道他的想法，他现在无比尴尬。  
到底该小心的是谁啊？


	14. 拾·光1️⃣4️⃣

从点餐到上菜，其间尴尬持续漫延，Peter反而不会去想自己对Tony犯的错，偷偷松了口气。至于食物味道，天知道他都吃了些什么！  
Tony全程安静吃饭也没为难Peter，只在发现他嘴角沾上酱汁时，拿起餐巾默默仔细地为他擦干净。  
Peter僵硬地接受了男人的好意，心底的阴霾退去，希望便像泡泡升腾起来。周围的喧嚣在这一刻远离，只剩对面男人眼底的欲说还休，Peter嗫嚅着唇没发出声音，脸上瞬间烧红。  
“注意控制信息素，你的技术太差了。”Tony隔着桌子伸出另一只手飞快捂上Peter后颈，让男孩羞恼地低下头。  
平时明明表现得也很得心应手，不知为什么只要遇上他，拿一等奖学金的自己就自动降智，大脑一片空白，信息素屡屡不受控制地跑出来刷存在感，真叫人挫败！  
Tony嘴角微微上扬，在他翘起的发丝上遗留虔诚一吻，片刻后干脆地放开双手，神情严肃地站了起来。  
懵的一匹的Peter如坠云端，迷迷糊糊被Tony送回学校后也没回神，一下午都没法集中注意力听课。  
所以Tony到底是什么意思？帮我解围是巧合吗？还是单纯只想找人陪着吃饭？MV他满意吗？为什么一句都没有提？还有他那些亲昵的举止⋯咳！配上那么生硬的表情，应该是在压抑自己的情绪吧！  
放学时间到了，Peter走出教室时敏锐地意识到不对劲，从教学楼到大门口，伴随着窃窃私语，很多视线投射过来，他回头看看又环视四周，见大家纷纷把目光移开，便没有在意，径直去了打工的书店。  
今天也和平常一样，小猫三两只，不上心的老板依然不在，将近7点钟Peter锁好门离开。  
这个心大的老板也是奇葩，从不关心书店运营情况！可能主要针对的不是零售客户吧，完全一甩手掌柜，对日常销量漠不关心。  
“May，我回来了！”  
打开门时，Peter习惯性唤了一声，却发现屋里黑咕隆咚的，他摸到开关，客厅顿时一片光明。  
“Hi，May，你在家啊！为什么不开灯？”被沙发上枯坐的人影吓了一跳的Peter问。  
“你长大了，都学会撒谎了⋯”许久后，May抬起头看着他，用干哑的嗓子勉强说出几个字。  
“我⋯”Peter看她失望的神色，知道自己曝露了，倒了杯水给她，蹲下来咬咬唇说了句“对不起”。  
“我就说他对你有企图叫你离他远点，你为什么不听！你看到网上的人都在说你什么吗？！”May把水重重放下，手指哆嗦着调出今天中午的偷拍图，气得把手机扔到Peter脸上。  
Peter捡起手机来翻了翻，上面确实捕风捉影说得很难听，照片拍的却不错，尤其是Tony复杂的眼神，活灵活现的。  
“他一直很照顾你我知道，可你们都是A，你知道别人会怎么说你怎么看你吗？！他们只会说你不知羞耻勾引他！你还未成年，背上这样的名声以后怎么生活！你现在就给他打电话，说永远不会再见他！”May越说情绪越失控，后来直接变成了哭喊。  
“不是的，May，这都是我的错，是我对他⋯”Peter咬牙准备说出实情。  
“你不用给他辩解！我只想知道这电话你打还是不打？”May站起来，居高临下地注视着Peter双眼，气势汹汹地问。  
“我⋯你冷静点，我想我们应该先谈谈，好吗？”Peter试图说服她，还没抓到May的手就被她挥开。  
“你是想气死我吗？你Ben叔叔如果知道我把你教成这样⋯我⋯我⋯！”May捂住胸口一时喘不上气，脸憋得通红。  
“我打，我马上打，你别生气好吗？”Peter也顾不上其他，拨通Tony的电话。  
“什么事？”当男人低沉的嗓音传过来时，Peter听出一丝疲惫，转而用乞求的眼神望向May，却见她别过头去。  
“Emm，Tony，May她看到了网上的那些偷拍照片，误会我和你⋯”  
“她以为我勾引了你？”男人语带嘲讽地嘁了一声打断了Peter的话。  
“Emm⋯我⋯我不是那个意思，我⋯”冷汗爬上了Peter的额头，他嗫嚅了半天也没说出话来。  
“ 所以，Peter Parker，你想我怎样做？”几声粗而急促地呼吸过后，Tony的语气温度骤然降低，那态度完全像对待陌生人。  
我想抱着你！我想和你回到暑假前！我不要你用这种语气说话⋯  
Peter无声地祈求May，却见她失望地闭上眼，喉咙就像被堵住一样说不出话来。  
“⋯我会澄清的。”Tony自顾自地说完就挂了电话。  
嘟嘟的声音传来， Peter恍若未闻，忍了许久的泪水无声滑过脸颊，May唤了他好几次才回神。  
\--------------------------  
“Hihihi，别乱传谣行吗！他是我认识了十年的晚辈，我疼爱他就像是疼自己的弟弟，你知道我家只剩我一个人了。对，我们都是货真价实的A，演那种MV他本就别扭了很久，我带他出去吃个饭散散心，又传出绯闻，你说我能不生气吗？我保留追究法律责任的权利！”晚上黄金时间的综艺节目，Tony夸张地大倒苦水。  
“那么，Tony，你对未来的伴侣有什么要求？”狡猾的女主持人趁机问。  
“我当然更喜欢香香软软的Ω，”他耸耸肩，“不过我的择偶要求很严，弟弟再好也不能陪我一辈子，我希望那个我梦中美丽温柔可爱的Ω早点出现，毕竟我已经不年轻了，不想再走任何弯路。”  
Peter沉浸在悲伤里，他泪眼朦胧地看着暗恋的人无情地隔着屏幕给了他一耳光，纠住胸口的衣服倒下，埋首枕间咬着唇发抖。  
这一刻他无比恨自己没能分化成Ω。  
\-------------------------  
时间在安排紧张的日子里过得飞快。May一直很关注Peter的情绪和健康，经过一段时间的确认，最近似乎有些恢复正常。  
Peter心情灰暗，不愿去看大家怜悯或嘲讽的眼神，将精力一股脑地投入学习中，打工的时间加码，睡眠时间减少，仿佛将自己变成了一个没有感情的机器人。  
浑浑噩噩地过着，直到有天他接到Jeffrey的电话，刚接通就被狠狠骂了一顿，登时如坠冰窟。  
天哪！他都做了些什么？他的标记让Tony变成异常体质，最近他沉浸在自己的悲伤里，根本想不起来要供应他信息素，Tony也不提，直到因此晕倒！  
Peter大脑一片混乱，仅凭本能奔向Tony的家。  
如果Tony出了什么事，他绝对不会原谅懦弱的自己！


	15. 拾·光1️⃣5️⃣

听说Tony因缺乏信息素晕倒，Peter完全昏了头乱了手脚。尤其是近距离看到男人两颊削瘦眼底乌青虚弱地躺在那里，心脏像被生生剖成两半一样疼痛。  
他捞起Tony就往人家颈后凑。  
“你在干嘛！他都这么虚弱了，你直接注入是想他死吗？！”Jeffrey大声疾呼着跑过来，小心翼翼地把Tony放平，尤其关注了他扎针的左手有没有肿涨。  
“抱歉！我没有注意⋯”Peter无措地目视她给Tony盖好被子，暗自握了握拳，“我应该怎么做？”  
Jeffrey把梗在胸口的闷气压了又压，才用比较平和的语气诉说：  
“上个月21日我就提醒他需要补充信息素，他满口答应，我以为你们知道轻重。直到今早他的智能手表触动警报，我收到信号赶来才发现他不但没有补充信息素，还偷偷使用安慰剂！”  
Peter惊愕地抬头望着她因激动涨红的脸。  
“安慰剂你懂吗？专为丧偶的被标记者使用的自残式药物，现在连丧偶Ω都会做手术去除标记，你竟然会让他有机会用那种伤身的东西？他那么喜欢你，你当真一丁点都不珍惜不在乎他？！”Jeffrey不平地几乎吼了出来。  
Peter咬紧牙把衣摆都抠出洞来。  
上个月中Tony去学校演讲，明明已经走了又折回来，吃饭时语气就很奇怪，还叫他注意信息素⋯晚上接电话时声音不对，很不耐烦的样子⋯后来干脆就不接电话了⋯原来那天他身体就已经不舒服了吗？后来呢⋯十几天里他又经历了什么？他那么骄傲的性格，绝不可能开口求人⋯不！那天晚上他本来会说的吧？可我都对他干了些什么！  
“你在哭？哭能解决问题吗？”Jeffrey恨铁不成钢地戳他，“快给他点温和的信息素啊！”  
“我没哭！你刚才不是要我给他信息素吗？为什么⋯”Peter摸不着头脑了，委屈巴巴地望着Jeffrey不知所措。  
“你生理健康课就这么学的？”Jeffrey发现自己对青少年一点办法都没有，不直白点他完全不懂，“直接注入会死人的小朋友！用点脑子，用口水，ok？”  
“哦⋯哦哦⋯！”Peter的脸瞬间涨红，不敢和Jeffrey对视，也不敢去看Tony。  
尽管Jeffrey很想继续观察他羞窘的样子，但考虑到Tony的身体状况和醒后的情绪，干脆识趣地离开卧室。  
门阂上的声音让Peter微微松了口气，他俯下身去，颤巍巍地凑近男人裂口的唇轻舔。  
看得出来他到之前Tony已经被精细料理过，裂口的唇也滋润补水，边缘不干硬，但Peter还是小心翼翼地碰触，慢慢地把舌探入他牙关。  
四片唇相抵，唾液顺着舌尖缓缓流淌向Tony口中。初时因为紧张，Peter没敢有旁的心思，维持同样的姿势过了一分钟，他察觉到不妥。彼时唇瓣酥麻，炙热的鼻息相闻，抬眼微距看到男人紧闭的扇形长睫，心里痒痒的，Peter自己给闹了个大红脸，窘得口干舌燥想咽口水，却在收回舌尖时舔到Tony的牙龈，引发他反射性的颤抖。  
见收到效果，Peter乍惊又喜忘了害羞，又舔了一下，引发男人叠声呛咳。  
他吓得捞起Tony脖子，又是顺胸又是拍背，直到对方不咳才罢手。  
荒乱劲一过，Peter再看自己臂弯里的男人，红着脸怎么都下不去口。  
喂口水把人给呛死会上社会版头条的吧？更别提主角是大名鼎鼎的企业家跨界新鲜出炉的金曲歌王啦！  
Peter已经可以预见自己悲惨的结局了。  
想归想，做总还是要做好的。  
Peter深呼吸了三次，闭上眼重新伸出舌尖去撬Tony的唇齿，却始终不得其门而入，他突然睁开双眼，正对上男人嘴角一抹笑意，还有，那蝶翼双睫全没掩住晶亮的瞳孔。  
Peter吓得丢下Tony差点没跳起来逃跑，捂脸蹲地上半晌没敢动弹。  
左右Tony不开口，Peter又内疚，就语无伦次地率先破冰：  
“Emm，对不起，Tony，我忘了提供你信息素，我不是故意的，刚才我也不是偷亲你，Jeffrey说你需要温和的信息素，所以⋯所以我⋯”  
总觉的『在喂你吃我口水』这种话过于骚气说不出口的Peter支支吾吾半天愣没说完，而Tony也不追问。过了一会儿，他回头偷看，发现男人安静地躺在床上，刚刚发生的事情仿佛幻觉，他慢慢站起来。  
重新凑上去时，Peter鼻息粗重，嘴唇颤抖，僕一靠近Tony那张帅到天怒人怨的脸，心脏都像跳在扩音器上，又疾又重，羞耻难当，总觉的亲不下去。  
Tony他是不是也很尴尬？他连正面要求信息素都说不出口，我对不能反抗的他做这种事，他的本意⋯是抗拒的吧？  
可是能活下去，谁愿意忍受痛苦？所以他刚刚那个放松的表情，以及现在装晕，我应该感谢他才对。  
Peter静静悬在男人面前呆呆看着，面色变幻不定。  
至少，我得到了光明正大亲他的机会，就算他反抗也可以理所当然地制服他，爱亲多久就亲多久。  
而且不止一次，我还有以后很多次机会。  
这样想着，Peter终于俯下身温柔亲吻Tony，重新撬开他的唇齿。  
沉浸在自己思绪里的男孩没发现男人趁机放松了自己，软软地任他服务。  
他再不亲下来，Tony就要烦燥地主动出击了！忍到极限的男人已经清楚明了自己最深切的渴望，却必须束缚自己，不敢再前进一步。  
即使他真的特别想亲他！对他的小傢伙做他想做的任何事情。  
唇舌接触便成了彼此最甜蜜的折磨。若有似无的追逐点燃了积累到临界点的暧昧，男人再也忍不住勾挑不知所措的小舌纠缠，霸道地狠狠吮吸辗转厮磨了许久。  
再次分开时，Peter胸口起伏眼尾薄红，一向望过来清亮的眸光云缭雾绕，水光润泽的唇齿泛着难言的动人诱惑。他转身朝男人袒露出白皙的后颈及腺体。  
Tony喉结滚动，暗暗咽下未竟的不甘。  
“别理Jeffrey小题大做，Pete，你不用害怕自责。”他深深吐出一股浊气，让自己显得格外理智。  
“你咬吧，这是我的错。我只顾着自己，如果我能早点过来，你就不用受这种罪。”Peter低头在衣摆抠出一排小洞。  
“我也没想到用那东西的后果会这么严重，”Tony状似无意纠缠，轻声说：“放心吧，下次不会发生这种事了。以后每个月我会叫Happy，就总跟着我的那个胖子上门去取你的信息素，你们对好暗号，这样May她就不会误会你和我纠缠不清。放心回去吧，别让May操心了。”  
Peter陡然撕碎了衣服下摆，Tony却像没听见那刺耳的声音般闭上眼睛。  
喜欢的人未成年，他纵有千般想法却只能任心意化作一声叹息暗自咽下。


	16. 拾·光1️⃣6️⃣

Peter虽然走在路上，却心不在焉，面色凝重。  
他和Tony的关系很微妙，硬要形容似乎该说维持在友达以上，恋人未满的状态，隔着些许距离的亲密让他舒服极了。  
可是猝不及防的分化打破了平衡，他们之间的相处方式不知不觉中发生着改变。Peter毕竟年幼，考虑问题因为眼光局限便趋向简单化，他不懂Tony为什么总是特别照顾他，没想过他一夕之间突然放弃夜夜笙歌的日子，还有非要他去演注定会大火的MV主角之一，以及那天之后就拉开距离再不愿和他接触。他究竟拿他当什么人？随时需要照顾的弟弟？可是他明明用痴情入骨的眼神和语气当众说不亲别人是不想让『他的小男朋友』吃醋！  
或者那依然只是挡箭牌工作的一部分？不过他入戏太深，以至下潜过度失去了自我罢了。  
Tony Stark像道难解的谜题，捉摸不定的轻风，总是撩人心弦复又了无踪迹。  
没等Peter叹出胸口积压的郁气，就听一声尖叫“我的包一一快抓住他！”  
一个人影掠过身旁，Peter敏捷地伸手去拦却被他大力挥开，向人群密集的区域逃窜。  
“Peter？”喘着出气的失主追过来，看到他惊喜地喊了一声：“是你！快，帮我抓住那个抢包飞贼！”  
“Vivi！”Peter见丢包的人竟是自己打工书店的主人，二话不说扭头就去追包。  
Vivi停下脚步笑起来。  
谁说好人没有好报的？她廉价雇佣的这个打工学生三天两头请假，她都没想过辞退他⋯呃⋯虽说生意本就不怎么样，她也不靠实体店开门营业为生，但店面的存在倾注了她的愿望和心血，工资一向足额按时发放，这不，回报来了！  
或许我可以给他涨点工钱，奖励他的耐心和见义勇为的善行！  
Peter不知道他老板的内心活动，穿过重重人海，一门心思追贼，冲撞行人在所难免，引来众多惊呼尖叫，终于在那人逃到处一米多无人路段时，爆发惊人的速度高高跃起，抬腿把贼踹倒，把他压在地上。  
还没来得及喘口气，只见一道银光闪过，腥甜的诱人香味顺着Peter流血的胳膊飘散到空气中。  
小贼手中的匕首因反射阳光绯色刺目，人却像被抽空力气般红着脸瞪大眼睛委顿于地，浑身发热颤抖。  
乌云似乎很好奇，在空中飞速聚集，落地的刀面沐血却没有再折射出刺目的光芒，直到一道闪电劈开云层，雷声轰鸣。  
周围的无主Ω这才后知后觉捂住口鼻，但那一缕甜美的信息素味像吸了D品，让他们无法抗拒，竟如丧尸般双目无神，纷纷释放出自己的信息素，逐渐向Peter围拢。  
“Peter！你还好吗？”Vivi努力分开人群，从无力的小贼手里夺回自己的包，恐惧地看着Peter捂住伤口，伸手胡乱挥开不断抓向他的各色精致的指甲。  
这是个什么血统的A啊！竟然引发了集体骚动⋯还好我是个B！  
“拜托你们冷静下来！”Vivi压住已经构不成威胁的贼，只等警察到来。她示意Peter快逃，却发现根本没有办法撕开被本能控制的Ω们。  
天空乌云笼罩，地上的人流像蚂蚁般汇聚，因为Ω信息素暴动又带动更多年轻A失控，街道上人员集中度越来越高，向着不能收拾的境地陷落。  
就在Peter为保护Vivi不被踩踏硬生生引偏大群Ω被逼进角落双手抱头不知所措时，几架四轴飞行器升空喷洒下大量空气清新剂。  
暴雨也终于落下，湿冷的冲击让清醒过来的人们四散找地方躲雨。  
一个胖子灵巧地挤开瞬间失神的人墙，轻易把受了惊吓的Peter用衣服盖住拉离包围圈，护着他上车扬长而去。  
没多久，还躺在床上的Tony和他的私人医生Jeffrey就被迫观看了Jarvis播放的热门新闻。  
后续接力般大家都在挖这个罕见的具有S级A信息素的男孩信息。并根据被曝光的不太清晰的监控视频，很快发现他疑似Tony热门MV中的主角男孩。  
Tony不等看完就果断拔下输液针头，脸色铁青地下床去了换衣间。  
“你冷静点，先养好身体行吗？”Jeffrey跟到衣帽间外，提高了声音，“那孩子不是没事吗！你那么紧张干嘛？”  
听到Tony换衣服同时还在布置媒体应对措施，Jeffrey哀叹他已无可救药。  
“抛开顶级A信息素，他长得也就还看得过去，笑起来让人心情好点，可也不至于把你这万人迷折腾成这样吧！你还能找着北吗？我说你还要不要健康了，拖着缺乏信息素的身体能干嘛，嗯？”  
Tony骨子里其实很有些大男子主义倾向，为Peter小意委屈自己就足以惊掉一地下巴。现在他被莫名的狂热俘虏得太久，哪天万一清醒过来，回忆起这些往事，会不会和那小孩翻脸老死不相往来？  
Jeffrey早就担心这位自尊心颇强的朋友，却知道有些事不能宣之以口。  
“⋯⋯”Tony走出衣帽间又变成霸总本总，西装革履黑超遮面，只有嘴角的弧度意味不明。  
不等Jeffrey再罗嗦，玄关传来响动，胖胖的Happy拉着头盖衣物的Peter进门，对Tony点头致意后站到一旁。  
Tony像没看到Peter的拘谨，拉开他的胳膊，检视他臂上的伤口。  
那把刀应该很锋利，切口有十多厘米，不过割得不深，虽然仍在渗血，量却不大。  
Tony惨白的脸色稍微缓解，狠心攥紧Peter胳膊，吸了几口血，摇晃了几下才扶额站稳，用下巴示意Jeffrey包扎伤口，自己带着Happy出了门。  
Peter咬唇犹豫了几秒，一把扯下盖在头上的衣服，顶着大雨追出去拉车门，焦急地喊Tony名字。  
车窗降下三分之一，男人却目视前方，用不大却坚定的声音说：  
“在暴风雨中奔向太阳是对的，但Pete，你不是没有伞的孩子。”  
Peter睁圆眼睛，呆呆放手任车远去。  
Jeffrey旁观者清，这时即使站在Tony好友的立场，也不好再去为难失魂落魄的少年，她拉Peter进屋快速包扎好伤口，吩咐他去换衣服并目送他上楼。  
Peter脑子里乱哄哄的，Tony那番话让他无法思考，他把自己拋进客房的大床，闭上干涩的眼睛。  
那是差不多两年前失去Ben时他怨天尤人，拒绝Tony帮助时说的话。  
恰好那天晚上也下了大雨，表面冰冷内心自责自卑又无助的他第一次吼了Tony，最后说了一番书上看来的话：  
“因为没有伞的孩子，才要努力拼命奔跑。”Peter记得自己没有回头，酷酷地说了句，“我就是那个孩子。”  
当时Tony会摆出什么表情？觉得我是个傻瓜吧？他一定不知道我多想抱着他痛哭，但我必须回家陪着Aunt May，她只有我了。  
那比我还不如，双亲尽失独自一人的Tony呢？  
他⋯这些年他的身边也只有我在。  
此刻Peter小朋友突然福至心灵，明悟了Tony的感情。他口中不婚的理由，挡箭牌的定位，各种陪伴关心宠溺和避嫌，他暗地里的保护，关键时刻不顾安危挺身而出一一他为什么会看不到他的心意呢？  
还是因为害怕而拒绝去看懂？  
Peter瞬间不好了，他似乎成了个彻头彻尾的渣男。


	17. 拾·光1️⃣7️⃣

Tony回到家已近凌晨三点。  
在被智能设定为暖黄的灯光中解开西装扣子倒进沙发里时，右手扯了扯歪掉的领带。  
轻微的脚步声传来，接着磕的一声，有什么被放到茶几上。  
空气中弥漫开牛奶的香味，Tony缓了缓才睁开眼。  
“加了糖的热牛奶。”Peter表现得有点局促，搅着手指坐立不安。  
Tony示意他在旁边单人沙发落座，端起杯子小口啜饮，难看的面色在热气蒸腾中稍有缓解。  
“May说让我听你的，”Peter这才开口，“我是不是又给你惹麻烦了。”  
“明天早上你就可以回家了。”男人没接他的话。  
“我可以留下吗？”Peter本想直接扑过去，看Tony疲惫的神情又临时改趴到茶几上，殷殷期盼着。  
“我以为我们还在绝交中。”男人不紧不慢啜着牛奶。  
“Emm，我们⋯我们什么时候绝交了？你明明说我是你认识了十年的晚辈，疼爱我就像是疼自己的弟弟不是吗？”Peter挺了挺胸膛，“就算我没有分化成温柔美丽可爱的Ω，你还不是没有换挡箭牌？”  
“所以，你是在提醒我该换人吗？”男人幽幽地问。  
“你想换就换！”Peter低下头，不想被他看到不自在的表情，“你以前不是最喜欢性感奔放的金发女郎吗？不知道为什么会当着全国观众说什么想要温柔可爱的Ω，惯会睁眼说瞎话的！”  
“不换。”Tony听完他的抱怨，整个人都放松下来，嘴边也隐约有了笑意。  
“为什么？”Peter跟着松了口气，顺着男人的意思问。  
“换了他们会贪恋我的美色。”男人继续啜饮着牛奶，垂下长睫，微扬的下巴和嘴角傲娇到让人无语。  
Peter一时语塞。  
一般人的思维方式不该是：怕他们贪图我的钱财吗？可是他又说错了吗？  
瞧他出色的姿容，Peter张张嘴，的确无处反驳。  
“Emm，Tony，我考虑了很久，觉得必须为这段时间对你做的一切错误行为道歉！分化成A我很抱歉，擅自标记了你我对你道歉，没有按约定给你信息素，害怕May知道我喜欢你想和你在一起就退缩了，还有没搞明白就对你说我喜欢Mary都是我的错，虽然说对不起没什么用，但我真的很对不起你！”Peter双手捂着头一股脑地越说越大声。  
迎接他的是一室沉默。  
“咳⋯⋯”Tony过了一会儿才屈指弹了他的后脑勺，“道歉不应该诚肯地看着本人吗？”  
Peter不情愿地抬起红透的脸，眼睛里闪亮亮的。  
“Mr.Parker，请解释一下『没想明白就告诉我你喜欢Mary』？”Tony放下杯子，认真地注视着Peter。  
Peter又羞又窘，拳头握了又握，迎着男人逼视的目光，不知哪来的勇气坦诚地望回去。  
“你知道在上高三之前，我们三个人一直在一起，他们俩好了之后，我做什么都不自在，心里总是不舒服。所以就以为自己喜欢Mary所致，直到那天我对你⋯”Peter咬了咬嘴唇，“我才知道爱情和喜欢是不一样的，我从来没有想过要标记谁，没有夜里想一个人想到胸口疼，因为他的一句话患得患失，生怕在他面前表现得不够完美被讨厌一一你知道，我在别人面前从不会这样！”  
“所以，这几个月不要出现在我面前。”Tony站了起来。  
“为什么？我好不容易才想明白！”Peter跟着跳起来，拽住Tony的衣服，“我不想继续当你不婚的借口，我想成为你结婚的理由！”  
“所以你想我一一”  
Peter没等意识到Tony在说什么就被压倒在沙发上，对上男人充满血丝的双眼时，他费力地咽下口水。  
“被公诉猥-亵-男-童还是强X罪？”  
“你我不说没人会知道！”Peter欺上前去攫住Tony的唇，给了他一记火辣辣的热吻。  
沸腾的信息素安慰了男人，两人动作越来越大，不知谁碰到了桌上的牛奶杯，摇摇晃晃转动了几声之后泼洒了两人一身。  
“Oh！你竟然根本没喝！”Peter红着脸握住领口指责。  
“我喝了！”Tony解开衬衫，“嗯⋯一口。的确没有你够味。”  
“你快去洗澡，我来收拾！”Peter硬生生把目光从他身上拨出来，抿着嘴唇假装到处找拖把。  
“我还没有说原谅你呢，Mr.Parker。”Tony抽下领带慢条斯理地捋了捋。  
“你想怎么样都行，快去洗澡，别耽误我干活！”  
明明Tony并没有释放信息素，Peter却快要窒息了，耳朵又红又烫，脸都快埋沙发垫里了。  
家里一向使用蒸汽拖地机器人，哪有什么人工拖把？Tony笑笑没有拆穿小男孩的羞涩，走过他身边的时候用力拍了他挺翘的臀部，留下句 “帮我找件睡衣”，翩然飘去浴室。  
Peter像被抽掉了所有力气捂着臀部跌进沙发里，心跳又疾又重，满脑子都充斥着自己巨大的的心跳声。  
之前自怨自艾觉得全世界都对不起自己，现在只不过鼓起勇气向他告白，那个人的表现就让他重新拥有了全世界！  
可是投怀送抱这种事要发生第二次是不可能的，至少Peter自觉做不到。  
他轻手轻脚地进入Tony房间拿起睡衣挂到浴室门把手上，又蹑手蹑脚离开了他的房间。  
至于那人怎么想，天亮后会不会嘲笑他，他现在统统不想知道！让那两项罪名见鬼去吧！  
浴室里一直盯着半透明的门外黑影来了又去的男人似乎对他的行为早有预料，淡淡付诸一笑。  
洗完澡吹干头发正要上床，Tony顿住了脚步。  
『你想怎么样都行』吗？  
我的确不止一次想对你『怎么样』呢少年！  
弯腰从床头柜里拿出一个包装精美的礼品袋，男人笑得无比自得，睡了个短时间的好觉。  
好心情持续到吃完早饭他的男孩接过袋子离去，他的对外联络部部长电话汇报找到了网上收买水军散布对Peter不利信息的人。  
他本来已经计划好了一步步曝光伴侣的周密流程，却被这个大胆的傢伙全盘破坏，他迫不及待对上这个该X的搅局者。


End file.
